In This Together
by HeathDiva
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! AU Santos centered fic. Ashlie and Matt have one night together before they're separated by the campaign for two weeks. They reflect on when Helen first realized that they were seeing each other and the consequences it had....please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a quick synopsis of the story I've created. You'll learn a lot more backstory as this fic progresses, so just keep reading and everything will explain itself. Right now, it's the present time. Vinick and Santos are still in a heated race for the presidency, only a few things are different. For one, Matt is divorced from Helen and has been for over three years. He is now married to a woman named Ashlie, whom he met while speaking to a group of university students. A lot of critics are speculating that the 18-29 bracket will vote for Santos only because his new wife is so attractive- and also 25 years old. Donna is now Ashlie's assistant, helping her out the same way Josh does for Matt. This story will be told through flashbacks between the present and past…so enjoy! 

Chapter One 

She was unlike anything the world of politics had ever seen. With caramel colored, long hair and piercing green eyes, she looked more like a candidate for America's Next Top Model than someone who could become the most powerful woman in the United States.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it for you, Mrs. Santos? That's what I'm here for."

"I'm positive. And please- call me Ashlie. 'Mrs.' always makes me feel dated."

"You, dated? How old are you?"

"25."

"Wow. When I was 25, I was working at Sears and still in community college. You already have your Master's degree and there's a 50/50 chance you might become the youngest First Lady in history. You've done more in 25 years than most people do in their whole lifetimes."

Ashlie smiled and said, "Sometimes it all seems like a dream. It seems too good to be true."

The makeup artist, Tina, watched as Ashlie applied her own eyeliner and mascara.

"There," Ashlie said, "and see? You got a nice little break. I'm not that much of a diva….I have no problem doing my own makeup."

"You know, if you become First Lady, you'll have people wanting to scratch your nose for you."

"I guess I'll deal with it. I'm-"

A familiar voice interrupted and said, "Stubborn. Anyone who knows Ashlie Santos knows that she is as stubborn as they come."

Ashlie replied, "And that's why you love me, Josh."

Tina asked, "Did Abbey Bartlet ever wear anything like what you're wearing to talk on TV?"  
Ashlie examined her outfit- which consisted of black stiletto boots, low-rider jeans, and a fitting black t-shirt that showed a good portion of her toned midriff.

She said, "People forget that I'm 25. I'm not going to dress like I'm 40 just because I'm a politician's wife."

After watching her put in silver hoop earrings, Josh said, "They're waiting for you, Ash. Ready?"

"Let's roll. Thanks, Tina."

"My pleasure. Have fun."

"It's an interview with Stone Phillips. Fun wouldn't be the word I'd use. Interesting is more like it."

Ashlie left the room with Josh, who said, "Stone is going to ask you two a whole bunch of questions about your relationship- like how you met, why you fell in love with him, the age difference…all the stuff that the Matt groupies don't want to hear. Oh, and cherish this interview. This might be the only time you and Matt spend together for a few days. Remember, you and Donna are off to Florida to visit that performing arts school."

"Yeah, I know. How long is this supposed to last?"

"It depends on how long it takes for you to answer the questions."

They made their way onto the set, where Matt was talking to Stone Phillips. Ashlie introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ashlie. I'm a huge fan. I've been watching _Dateline_ for as long as I can remember."

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Santos. I'm a big fan of yours too."

Ashlie snickered and said, "You're a fan of mine?"

"I admire anyone who doesn't change or conform their personality to please other people. Matt and I were just talking about how strong willed you are."

Ashlie glared at Josh as she said, "Some say stubborn. But I guess it's a good thing."

She sat in a chair next to Matt and held his hand.

"Sorry I'm late. The makeup artist and I were having a very interesting conversation."

"It's OK. You look amazing, baby."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. If you didn't have such a loving wife, I'd want you."

"Well, she doesn't have to know."

They looked at each other and snuck in a quick kiss on the lips.

A director approached them and said, "We're ready when you are."

"Let's do it," Matt said.

"Alright, roll tape in…5, 4, 3, 2…"

Stone paused for a moment and then asked, "Ashlie, you and Congressman Santos have been married for two and a half years now. How would you describe the past two and a half years?"

Ashlie looked at Matt and replied, "It's been the most amazing experience of my life. I've accomplished and done things I never thought possible, and I've grown so much as an individual. And never in my life did I think I could be so dedicated to and so in love with one person like I am with Matt. He's everything to me…the love of my life, my strength, my oxygen…and my hero."

She stopped for moment to compose herself, after becoming overwhelmed with emotion. Then she continued.

"And even if we don't win this thing, we've gotten the experience of a lifetime out of it. I would still love Matt unconditionally if he was running for president of our homeowner's association. I have to fight constant criticism every day- people saying that I'm in this just for my own personal gain…but if people really knew me, they'd know different. People who are constantly around Matt and I know that we're incredibly in love with each other."

Stone looked at Matt and asked, "And you feel the same way about Ashlie?"

"I feel exactly the same and possibly a little bit more. She's my sanity. This campaign trail is so hard sometimes…no sleep, constant questions and answers, people who probe into every single little aspect of your life…and at the end of the day, I know Ashlie will be there for me and she'll love me unconditionally no matter what."

Ashlie squeezed Matt's hand as the next question was asked.

"How exactly did you two meet?"

Matt replied, "It was in November of 2002. The last thing on my mind was anything to do with dating, because I was in the midst of a divorce. I was in town and made a stop at the U of Houston…"

November 2002 

"Where's Ash?"

"She was _wasted_ last night. She's probably not gonna make it here today."

"I don't know. She was really looking forward to seeing Congressman Santos."

"I don't blame her. He is kinda hot."

"Yeah, and he's kinda old and kinda married."

"No, not anymore. He's in the process of a really nasty divorce. His wife is trying to get custody of their kids and everything."

"Damn, I wish I had Houston's top anchor as my dad too. You know everything first."

"Look, there he is."

The dean of the University of Houston walked in, with Congressman Matt Santos beside him.

"Students, I want to thank you all for attending this forum today. The man standing next to me really needs no introduction. He is probably one of the most popular House representatives that Houston has ever had and he's here to answer any questions you may have about our state and national government. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm U of Houston welcome to Congressman Matt Santos!"

The packed classroom, which was holding almost 250 students, erupted into applause as Matt stepped onto the podium where the dean was.

"Thank you, Dean Fields. And thanks to all of you for having me today. I'm here today to address-"

Suddenly, Matt was interrupted by a door slamming. A young girl quickly walked down the stairs and to the front row, where her friends were sitting. She didn't look like the majority of the political science students who were in there- she looked as if she would be the popular head of a sorority.

"Way to make an entrance, Ash," one of them whispered.

Matt continued, "I'm here today to address the issue of student tardiness," as he looked right at her.

The entire room burst into laughter. Ashlie Anderson looked at the ground and twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers- something she often did when she was embarrassed or intimidated. Matt continued talking to the students, but he found that his attention kept diverting to her.

Ashlie had prepared about ten questions that she had wanted to ask Matt. As she pulled out her notebook, one of her friends passed her a note. Ashlie opened it and read it.

"Ash- how high school is it of me to be writing you a note in grad school? Anyway, did you see how he completely stopped in his tracks when you came in? You could be a Lewinsky in the making."

Ashlie wrote back, "Yeah, not so much. I made the worst first impression possible. We'll talk more about this after class."

She handed the note over and then focused her attention on Matt. She found it strange that he was primarily looking in her direction during the entire time he was talking. Finally, he opened the floor to questions. The majority of the classroom, who were political science grad students like Ashlie, raised their hands immediately. She waited about ten minutes and then raised her hand. Matt noticed her and was interested in what she had to ask.

He pointed at her and said, "You. The late girl. What's your question?"

"Congressman Santos, do you think you'll ever consider running for President?"

"It's something nice to think about….I can't say yes and I can't say no. I have a lot of other issues on my plate right now, so get back to me in about a year and I'll have a solid answer for you."

Their eyes locked for a second or so, and then he went on to answer more questions. Her friend on the left of her snickered.

"You know, Ashlie Santos sounds better than plain ol Ashlie Anderson."

"Whatever, Cat. He just answered my question- that's all."

Another 45 minutes or so passed, and then the discussion came to a close. Ashlie's friend stood up and gathered her belongings.

"I don't have class for the rest of the day- just work on my research paper. Do you wanna grab some Starbuck's?"

"I'll meet you there. I wanna stay and ask him a question."

"Oh, I bet you do. I can hear it now- 'Congressman Saaahhntos, do you need an assistant? I'm single…'"

"Cat, you always jump to ridiculous conclusions. I've always wanted to intern for the House of Representatives and he could maybe help me out. My parents said they would help me pay rent in DC if I got an internship. I only have half a year until graduation…I gotta figure out what to do with my life."

"Well, you figure out what you're doing with your life….a caramel macchiato is calling my name. Call me, OK?"

"I will. Bye."

As Catalina walked away, Ashlie remained in her seat. Slowly, the students filtered out and only a few remained to ask Matt questions. Ashlie packed up her notebook and threw her bag over her shoulder as she stood up and approached the front of the class. Matt had finished talking to another student and was heading out with a man who looked like his assistant.

"Congressman Santos?" she called.

He stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm not gonna make you late for your next class, am I?"

Ashlie smiled and replied, "Quite a sense of humor you have there. My name is Ashlie Anderson. I'm in the final phase of getting my M.A. in PoliSci. I was wondering-"

"You're going for a Master's degree in Political Science?"

"Yes."

Matt snickered and replied, "You don't exactly seem like the typical Political Science student."

"And what, to you, is the typical Political Science student?"

"Everyone else who was in here. Glasses, male, know-it-alls…you know what? I'm sorry. It's incredibly unprofessional of me to just judge you."

"It's OK. I'm used to it."

"You said you were wondering about something."

"Yes. I graduate this spring and I really want to intern in DC. I would love to maybe work with someone in the House of Representatives. How would I go about doing so?"

"The magical world of the internet, my friend. The House's website tells you how to go about applying for internships. If that doesn't help you.."

He took a business card out of his pocket.

"Those are my office numbers- for here and in DC. I'm mainly in DC though. I'm only in town through the end of the week."

"Is there a meeting or something this week?"

"No, I'm here for personal reasons."

_His divorce?_ Ashlie thought to himself.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to hold you up any longer."

"Yeah. Your lateness might rub off on me."

"Hey, today was an exception."

"I'm sure. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

They shook hands and then Matt said, "By the way, nice button. I guess it worked, huh?"

Matt was pointing at the "Bartlet/Hoynes 2002" button that was attached to Ashlie's bag.

"Yeah. I'm a big Bartlet fan."

"Me too."

Their hands were still together in a handshake.

"Take care, Ashlie," Matt said as he let go.

"You too."

They smiled at one another and then Ashlie walked up the stairs to the exit of the classroom.

Ashlie sat in the break room of Sambuca, the restaurant she worked at. She was lost deep in thought as she worked on a research paper. However, someone interrupted her as she wrote.

"Hey Ash, got a minute?"

Ashlie looked up and saw her manager standing in front of her.

"I was on time for work today, Dan. I just had to-"

"I wasn't going to address that, but now that you mentioned it…"

Ashlie glared at Dan and he quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, I just got this phone call…you're into politics, right?"

"Come on. You know the answer to that question."

"Yeah, you're right. You're the hottest nerd I know. Anyway, Matt Santo's assistant just called- you know who he is, right?"

Ashlie felt her heart skip a beat as she replied, "Of course. I went to a Q&A with him earlier. Why did his assistant call?"

"He's coming here in about 10 minutes to have dinner with some of his colleagues. I figured that you would want to be their server. After all, you're into that whole scene."

"Wow. And I look horrible today too. Of all days."

"You look fine, Ash. But you might want to get your station ready."

"OK. Thanks Dan!"

Ashlie quickly put her books away and went up to the main floor of the restaurant. She made sure everything was perfect- from the silverware settings to the menus. A couple of minutes later, Dan came by again.

"They're here," he said, "It's only five people. Do you want me to close the rest of your station?"

"Yes, please."

"OK. Shana's bringing them back now."

Ashlie stood in the beverage side station and watched as the hostess brought them to her table. Sure enough, Matt was there- along with his assistant and three other men. She took a deep breath and tried to figure how she was going to approach the table.

Finally, she casually walked over and said, "Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to Sambuca. Can I interest you in a selection from our wine menu?"

Matt still hadn't looked up from his menu to see Ashlie. She wrote down everyone's orders but his. When it came to his turn, he looked up and smiled.

"Are you stalking me?" he asked with a laugh.

"You're the one who came here," Ashlie replied.

One of the men at the table asked, "Do you know her, Matt?"

"We met earlier. She's a Poli Sci major at U of Houston."

Matt's assistant asked, "Going for your Bachelor's?"

"No- my Master's."

He extended his hand and said, "I'm Chris. Congressman Santos' right hand man."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ashlie."

"So are you looking to get into politics?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just taking things one day at a time."

"Interesting. So have you-"

Matt said, "Chris, let the girl do her job."

Ashlie smiled and asked Matt, "And what can I bring you?"

"Just water."

"I'll be right back."

As Ashlie walked away, Chris whistled and said, "Since when did Poli Sci students look like _that_?"

One of Matt's colleagues added, "Watch your back- you might have to fight Matt for her."

Matt snickered and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her. I've never even seen you look at Helen that way."

"I was just being nice to her, that's all. She's a sweet girl."

"A sweet girl who just happens to be drop dead gorgeous. You're a single man now- you're allowed to look."

"I'm also a father and a public figure. I can't just date and run like I did when I was younger. Dating is the absolute last thing on my mind right now."

For the remainder of the time they were there, Ashlie made little contact with Matt. He was in his own world, talking business and politics with the other men at his table. About 90 minutes later, they had finished with dinner and only Matt and his assistant remained.

Ashlie came by and said, "Are you sure you guys don't need anything else? I'm about to go home. It's slow and I volunteered to leave."

"No, we're fine," Matt said, "How long is it until you're off?"

"Pretty much…now. I'm just gonna go change out of this."

"Well, go change and then come sit with us."

"Um…OK. Give me a few minutes."

"We'll be here."

Ashlie finished up her side work and then changed out of her uniform into regular clothes. Then she came back to Matt's table.

"Have a seat," he said.

As she sat across from Matt as Chris asked, "So, Ashlie, is your boyfriend into Political Science as well?"

"What boyfriend? I'm painfully single."

"Would you possibly be interested in-"

Matt interrupted and said, "Chris, will you give us a moment alone?"

"Sure. I'm actually going to catch a taxi back to the hotel. I have some work that I need to do."

"OK. I'll call you later."

Chris got up and left and Matt lowered his voice.

"Ashlie, have you ever had an assistant?"

"Can't say I have."

"They're not all they're cracked up to be."

Ashlie laughed and said, "He seems to be ready and willing to do anything for you."

"You don't have to be nice. It's called ass kissing."

"You said it, not me."

Matt looked into her eyes and asked, "Why do you want to get into politics?"

"It intrigues and challenges me. Plus, I love to argue."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"Don't take this as mindless flirtation, but you're too beautiful to be involved with politics. You'll get eaten alive."

"I think I can handle it. I've had to prove myself and fight my whole life. I'm tougher than a lot of people give me credit for. Besides, I'm sure you say this to every poor little grad school girl you meet."

"Believe what you want to believe, Ashlie. Just be careful."

Ashlie got up from the table and said, "I have to be up early for class tomorrow. Thanks for the advice, Mr. Santos."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry. _Congressman_ Santos."

"Don't call me that either. I prefer Matt."

"OK…Matt."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"How old are you?"

"I turn 23 on Saturday."

"23. That's such a great age."

"So I hear."

"I leave for DC tomorrow night. I have some things to tend to in the morning, but my afternoon is free. Would you maybe want to meet for coffee or drinks tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why are you doing this? I'm not stupid, you know."

"You don't have to. I'm not forcing you to do anything, Ashlie. Do you still have my business card?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Let me have it for a second."

Ashlie went into her wallet and pulled out the card. Matt took it and wrote a phone number on the back.

"This is my cell number. If you change your mind, call me."  
Ashlie took the card and put it back in her wallet.

"I'm sorry," she said, "That was really rude of me to be so abrasive. I guess that the whole politician stereotype just scares me. I'm already reluctant to so much as talk to men."

"And why's that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

They stood up and Ashlie said, "I have to get my things from the back."

"I'll wait outside."

"OK."

Ashlie quickly hurried to the back, grabbed her work bag, and met Matt at the front entrance of the restaurant.

"Did you drive?" Ashlie asked.

"No. My car is still at my house…well, if my wife has her way, it won't be my house much longer. But I came over in a town car earlier. I was just planning on catching a cab."

"No, I'll drive you back. Where are you staying?"

"I wouldn't want to be a burden to you. I have no problem with-"

"Matt, where are you staying?"

"The St. Regis."

"Come on. My car is over there."

They walked to Ashlie's Mini Cooper and Matt laughed.

"This has got to be the girliest car I've ever seen."

Ashlie glared at him and he quickly replied, "But I'm sure it's a great car."

They got in and Ashlie began driving toward the St. Regis. Neither one of them said anything for a bit, and then Ashlie spoke up.

"I think you would be a great candidate for President."

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind giving it a try. But with the divorce and everything, I'm starting to rule it out. People don't really accept bachelors as potential Presidents."

"Then you'll just have to find a suitable wife to be your First Lady before the primaries, I suppose."

Matt laughed and replied, "That's probably very unlikely. But I like your optimism."

"Thanks. At least someone appreciates it."

"So, what do you plan on doing after you get your Master's?"

"Ultimately, I'd like to move to DC and work on Capitol Hill…doing anything. I'll even teach if I have to. I just love the vibe of DC."

"I consider it more of my home than Houston now. Of course, my kids are here, but DC has been my escape lately. No one ever told me that a divorce could be this hard."

"Yeah, they tend to be. My brother just went through one. But he did it because his wife cheated on him. He's still madly in love with her, so it's extremely painful for him."

"You know what? It's not even that I'm still in love with Helen. It's my kids that I'm worried about. Every kid wants to see their parents together, but whenever Helen and I are together, it's nothing but negative energy. And now she's desperately trying to prove that I've been cheating on her, but I never have. Ever. This whole thing is just taxing. I wish it was overwith and that the kids didn't have to be in the middle of it all."

Ashlie couldn't believe that this man she had met less than 12 hours before was opening up to her.

_Matt Santos, nonetheless_, she thought to herself.

Before they knew it, Ashlie had pulled up in front of the St. Regis.

"This hotel is gorgeous. I've always wanted to explore it."

"Well hopefully you can tomorrow…that is, if you still want to meet up."

"I think I can pencil you into my schedule."

Matt smiled and said, "Have a good night, Ashlie."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Matt got out of her car, he waved a final goodbye before he shut the door. Ashlie watched him as he walked into the hotel, completely confused about the entire situation. When she got back to her apartment, she logged onto her computer and went onto a blogging site she frequented often. After contemplating for a few moments, she typed out her innermost thoughts.

_Presidents have groupies. Vice-Presidents, even. Women would give their right arm to spend a night with a man who holds more power than anyone in the world…and I find it boggling and strange. There are girls I study with who say that they would sleep with President Bartlet…just to say that they did so. President Bartlet! As for me, I've always stood behind the underdog. The ones who don't spend much time in the spotlight…which is why I've always taken such an interest in members of Congress and the Senate. I've always liked Matt Santos. Even before I moved to Houston to finish out my degree, I was a huge fan of his. I admire his unwavering stance on certain issues, and his fight for the Patients' Bill of Rights. A lot of people dismiss him as just another handsome face in the crowd, but I consider him the Kennedy of our generation. And tonight, I gave him a ride to the hotel he's staying in. I'm still in utter disbelief over this fact, the fact that today I met this man whom I look up to so much. I hate to sound like a teenybopper, but he's even more handsome in person than he is…than he is whenever I catch him on CSPAN or MSNBC. He's very intelligent, witty…and there are so many other adjectives I can write, but my mind is a warbled mess right now. Matt is just fascinating. Someone I could talk to about everything for hours upon end. It's too bad that there are no men my age like him. Wow…here I am rambling about a man I met just today. Well, not just any man…Matt Santos. Former mayor of Houston…Congressman…the rumored favorite to possibly run for President in '06. A man whose cell phone number rests comfortably in my wallet. It's up to me. Should I call him and set up our…well, I wouldn't call it a date…let's just say a friendly afternoon of drinks and discussion? Or is this a passing thing? Will he even remember poor little Ashlie Anderson tomorrow? I'm probably just another fish in his ocean. _

Ashlie read over the entry, made sure it was a private one, and posted it so that only she could go back and read it. Then she got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Matt sat at a bar in the hotel with Chris.

"I'm thinking about going back to Sambuca tomorrow to find that girl."

"What girl?" Matt asked.

"The one who was our server tonight- Ansley, right?"

"Ashlie. Her name was Ashlie."

"Wow, you certainly paid attention."

"So why are you going back to find her? We're leaving tomorrow."

"I want to at least get her number…so that I can get in touch with her the next time we're here."

Matt contemplated for a moment and then said, "She has a boyfriend. She was just playing around with you."

Chris looked incredibly disappointed.

"Oh. Then why didn't she say so? She didn't have to lie."

"Chris, she's gorgeous. Did you honestly think she was single?"

"A guy can have hope. Do you want another vodka tonic? It's on me."

"No, I'm exhausted. I probably won't see you until tomorrow night. Helen and I are meeting with the lawyer all of tomorrow morning and my afternoon is packed."

"OK. I'll be in touch. Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight."

As Matt made his way up to his room, he thought about what he just did.

_Why did I lie to Chris about Ashlie? Ashlie would be more likely to be interested in him anyway._

When he got to his room, he tried to think of everything else possible that he could- but no matter what he did, he saw Ashlie's face.

_I just need to forget it. It's just a side effect of the divorce. I haven't been single in almost 15 years and Ashlie just happens to an attractive woman. I'll call Chris in the morning and tell him the truth._

Or would he?


	2. Chapter 2

**:AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize that in the last chapter, I said that Ashlie is turning 23. She's actually turning 22 instead. Thanks for reading:**

The streets were exceptionally quiet, which was rare for a Wednesday afternoon in downtown Houston- the clicking of Ashlie's heeled boots was the loudest sound coming from any direction. She walked into the lobby of the St. Regis and looked around.

"The Remington Bar," she murmured to herself, "He said to meet him at the Remington Bar."

Ashlie wondered if she would regret calling Matt earlier in the day. After taking a deep breath, she walked towards the bar. A cocktail server stopped her as soon as she came in.

"Excuse me, but by any chance is your name Ashlie Anderson?"

"Um..yes, that's me."

"Congressman Santos is in the private area in the back. He told me to direct you that way when you came in."

"OK. Thanks."

Ashlie walked in the direction where the server had pointed her and approached Matt.

"Congressman?"

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled.

"I didn't think you would show up."

"And why's that?"

"Because you sounded a little apprehensive on the phone."

"I never go back on my promises."

"Well, have a seat."

Ashlie took off her coat and sat next to Matt.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

Matt beckoned for the cocktail server to come over.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

Ashlie said, "A cosmo, please."

"May I see your ID?"

Ashlie fished her driver's license out of her wallet and gave it to the server.

She handed it back and asked, "Congressman, would you like anything else right now?"

"No, I'm good."

As the server walked away, Ashlie said, "I hate being carded."

"I would take it as a compliment."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm…sure- as long as I can ask you one in return."

"Fair enough. How old are you?"

Matt replied, "41."

"Wow. You're a very handsome 41."

"Thanks. OK…so now do I want to ask the elusive Ashlie?"

"What makes you think I'm elusive?"

"I can just tell. You probably drive men nuts."

"Only certain ones. I try not to."

"OK, I've got a question for you. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Well…in five years, I definitely want to be a mom. And I want to be married to a decent and respectable man who treats me like gold. And as for my career, hopefully I'll be doing something I truly love."

The server brought Ashlie her drink and set it on the table.

Matt asked, "Are you sure you're 21?"

Ashlie took a sip of her drink and replied, "Last time I checked. Why?"

"Most women your age have no idea what they want in life. Wait a second…you're six months away from your Master's. How is that possible?"

"I skipped most of high school. I got my Bachelor's degree when I was 18."

Matt laughed and said, "18? That's incredible. That's when most kids graduate from high school. Wow."

"I guess. Damn, this is a good cosmo."

"I take it you don't drink often?"

"Oh believe me, I do. I'm just used to going to hole in the wall places with my best friend. $2 margaritas and 50 cent drafts. In fact, the reason why I was late yesterday was because I was hung over and I overslept."

"Ah, so the whiz kid is really a party girl at heart."

"There's a lot of layers to me…it's just up to certain people to unearth them."

Matt watched as Ashlie finished her drink. He didn't want too admit it, but he was transfixed by her- even though he barely knew her. She was the ideal of what any man would want- intelligence, wit, and beauty.

He moved a little bit closer to her and asked, "So, are you a natural born Texan?"

"No way. I've only been here for three years. I was born and raised in New Hampshire- right outside of Nashua. It's where they do the New Hampshire presidential primaries. I'll never forget when President Bartlet came to my high school. It made my life."

"So what made you interested in politics?"

"I had a fabulous government teacher in high school. He really changed my academic life. And my dad is city commissioner of my hometown…so I've been interested in politics for as long as I can remember."

The conversation bounced from topic to topic for almost two hours. Matt and Ashlie talked like they had known each other for years. Finally, Matt realized what time it was and had to leave.

"I'd love to stay here, but my flight leaves in three hours and I haven't packed yet. Plus, I want to see my kids before I go."

"What are their names?"

"Peter and Miranda."

"It sounds like you love them to death."

"I do. Very much so."

Ashlie desperately wanted to ask him what the root of his divorce was, but she kept to herself.

"Yeah, I should get going to. I have a lot of homework that I need to take care of."

"I'll walk you to your car."

Matt helped Ashlie put her coat on and they left the hotel.

Ashlie said, "I bet it's freezing in DC, huh?"

"Yeah, it's getting there. But you're a New Hampshire girl- you'll hold your own if you ever move there."

Suddenly, a little boy and girl ran up to Matt and almost tackled him.

"Hey!" he said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you before you left, Daddy."

Ashlie felt completely awkward as Helen walked up behind the kids. She glared suspiciously at Ashlie and then talked to Matt.

"We thought we'd come here and save you the trip."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

Helen extended her hand to Ashlie and said, "I believe we haven't met. I'm Helen Santos."

"Hi. I'm Ashlie."

Matt said, "Take the kids inside the lobby- it's warmer in there. I'll be just a minute."

Helen put her arms around the kids and said, "Nice meeting you, Ashlie."

"Same here."

After they went inside, Matt let out a weary sigh.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's OK. You go ahead and go in. My car's not too far away."

"You're not upset, are you?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. You seem bothered."

"Matt, why would I be upset? I've known you for a day. I'm gonna go now….I don't want your wife to think I'm the reason you're getting divorced."

Ashlie started to walk away, but Matt stopped her.

"Don't leave like this. I know we just met yesterday, but…but I want to see you again. I'll be back after Thanksgiving…maybe even before then. I'd like to take you to dinner."

Ashlie said, "Can I see your cell phone for a moment?"

Matt reached in his pocket and handed it to her. She typed in her number and saved it as "Ash."

"Give me a call tomorrow to let me know you made it back safe to DC."

"I will. Don't let any other divorced politicians take you out for drinks."

"I'll try not to."

Matt gave Ashlie a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Ashlie."

"Matt."

He watched as she walked to her car and drove off.

As Peter and Miranda watched TV in another part of the room, Matt packed his suitcase as Helen talked to him.

"Why didn't you just stay at the house, Matt? I thought we were past all of this pettiness."

"I just needed to be on my own."

"It's because of that girl, isn't it?"

"What girl?"

"The one you were walking with earlier. Ashlie, right? I'm amazed by you, Matt. We're not even officially divorced yet and you're already on dates with younger women."

"It wasn't a date, Helen. She's a grad student at the university and we were just discussing politics..and Bartlet's re-election."

"I'm sure you were. How old is she? 19? 20?"

"Why are we having this discussion? I don't want to talk about this with you. It's my private life."

"I know it's your private life, but we're still married. What if one of my friends saw you out with her?"

"Since when have I cared about other peoples' opinions, Helen?"

"You're a public figure. People are going to talk if they see you…a handsome politician in the midst of a divorce with a barely legal girl? I bet that'll get you some votes next term."

Matt stood up and moved his suitcases into the other room.

"Chris is going to be here any minute. I need to get going."

He said goodbye to Peter and Miranda and as he was doing so, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? OK, I'll be down in just a minute."

Matt approached Helen and said, "That was Chris. I…I should be back in town sometime at the end of next week."

Helen was still bitter with jealousy from seeing Matt with Ashlie. She silently went in the other room and left with the kids.

Matt gathered his luggage and met Chris downstairs.

Chris said, "I tried calling you earlier, but your cell was off all afternoon. Were there meetings that I didn't know about?"

"No. I was, um, having drinks with a friend of mine."

"Oh. Hey, I was thinking about maybe stopping by Sambuca later in the week to see that girl…Ashlie. Do you think I should or is it pointless?"

"She doesn't seem like she's interested in dating anyone- school is her focus. Besides, she's young."

"You're right. So anyway, you were invited to Bartlet Inauguration Ball in January. The invitation came today. Do you think you'll want to go?"

"I'll think about it."

"You have a week to decide."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Matt didn't want to admit it- especially to himself, but he couldn't stop thinking about his afternoon with Ashlie.

He thought to himself, _Ashlie probably has a lot of men after her anyway. She would only be interested in someone her own age- why would she ever show interest in me? I'm almost twice her age and I have kids…she wouldn't want baggage like that._

****

**_present day…_**

"…and I automatically assumed that she would never want anything to do with me."

As Matt finished talking, Ashlie zoned in and out of reality.

_I'm sitting across from Stone Phillips, being interviewed on Dateline with my husband. My husband who might become President of the United States. President. Of the United States. _

She was jolted out of her inner thoughts when Matt shook her hand.

"Did you hear the question?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

The director stopped and said, "We can take a break and pick up in ten minutes. Stone has to shoot a quick promo for the Nightly News, anyway."

"OK. Thanks."

Matt and Ashlie got up and went back to the green room with Josh and Lou.

Lou said, "If you guys keep taking breaks, you'll both miss your flights later."

"I'm sorry," Ashlie said, "I was just a little…overwhelmed by everything. It's been a while since I really thought about the beginning of our relationship and everything else."

"Can you two give us a few minutes?" Matt asked.  
Josh replied, "Sure. We'll be outside."

"Thanks."

Matt opened the door for Lou and Josh and then closed it behind them.

"This is not the Ashlie Chantel Anderson-Santos that I fell so hard for. I have never known you to be silent and not focused. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I don't know. I guess I've never really sat down and processed all of this. It's been such a whirlwind with the different cities and people along the campaign trail…you might be used to this, being a politician and all, but me…in the three years I've known you, I've transformed from a struggling student to a candidate's wife. It's unreal…and I love every moment of it. And I'm so proud of you…I don't know why I'm deciding to let this all out now, but…"

Matt pulled Ashlie into his arms and embraced her, kissing the top of her head.

"You know that you can talk to me anytime you want to, sweetheart."

"I know, but lately it's been so hard because you've got your own agenda and I have mine. It's selfish of me to burden you with my problems in the midst of the most important and crucial time of your career."

"Let me ask you something…about two and a half years ago, we spent the Fourth of July in Cape Cod…it was some random special occasion. Remember what it was?"

"Of course I do. It was only our wedding."

"OK. I promised in front of all those people, and in front of God, that I would always be there for you. No matter what. Ashlie, I would give up this whole campaign if you asked me to. So please don't think that I can't and won't make time for you. You're my wife. Screw everyone else."

"Don't say that too loud. Lou and Josh might hear you and have their feelings hurt."

"They'll recover. Now let's go back out there and rock that interview."

"OK."

Matt held Ashlie's face in his hands and delicately kissed her three times on the lips.

"I love you, kid."

"And I love you more."

They left the green room, where a P.A. was waiting to escort them back to the set. After they got settled in, Stone Phillips joined them.

"I'm sorry about me being spacey," Ashlie said.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I've had interruptions for worse things, believe me."

They all sat down and a director said, "We're just gonna pick up like nothing ever happened…in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

Stone looked down at a piece of paper he was holding and then directed his attention to Ashlie.

"Ashlie, Congressman Santos is 20 years older than you. Did that initially intimidate you?"

"A little. But when they say age is nothing but a number, it's so true. Whenever I'm with him or around him, all of those petty differences just melt away…"

****

**_December 2002_**

Chris walked into Matt's office and saw a Tiffany's box on his desk.

"Wow. Someone likes you," he said.

"It's not mine. It's a gift."

"For who?"

Matt hating lying in general, but he didn't want to reveal the truth behind his intentions.

"My sister. It was her birthday last week."

"Ah, gotcha. Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Have you been back to Sambuca since the night we went there?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you had heard from or seen that Ashlie girl."

Matt immediately blurted, "No! I mean…no, I haven't. Why would I know what she's up to?"

Matt certainly knew what Ashlie had been up to. They had been exchanging e-mails almost every day since their mini-date a few weeks prior. Their conflicting schedules hadn't allowed them to see each other and they would miss each other's calls.

Chris replied, "I remember she said it was her birthday that Friday…which was almost two weeks ago. I think I'll stop by there and ask her out for dinner or something."

"Do you have any idea how many guys probably ask her out on a daily basis?"

"Yeah, but it won't hurt to try. So, can I see the watch?"

"Sure."

Matt opened the box and showed Chris the watch.

He whistled and said, "I bet that set you back some."

"It's worth it."

"You must really love your sister."

"Yeah…I do."

"Alright, I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Chris."

Matt waited for Chris to leave and then closed the door to his office. He went to his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

Matt was surprised to actually hear Ashlie's voice instead of her voicemail.

"Wow, you actually answered."

"Matt? Hey! I'm sorry. I've had finals and presentations and symposiums…it's been crazy. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Are you in town?"

"Yes I am. I think I'm going to be for a while."

"That's good."

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"I'm painting my toenails."

"Sounds…intriguing."

"If you say so. Why?"

"I have a belated birthday gift for you."

"Matt, you didn't have to get me a gift."

"No, but I wanted to. I'd like to give it to you tonight."

"You can stop by my apartment if you want to."

"Where is it?"

"Off of Gray Street. Post-Midtown Square is the complex I live in. I can give you directions if you want."

"What's the address? I'll Mapquest it."

"302 Gray Street, Apt. 1712. The zip is 77002."

"OK, got it. What time should I come over?"

"Anytime you want."

"Is 9:00 OK?"

"Sure."

"OK. Make sure you don't eat dinner."

"Uh oh. Why?"

"Just don't."

"Matt, seriously."

"I'll see you at 9."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Ashlie hung up the phone and let everything sink in. Then she looked at the clock.

"6:47," she said, "I have time to take a quick nap."

She went into her bedroom and set her alarm clock for 8:15. However, she wasn't paying attention and set it to 8:15 am instead of 8:15 pm. Around 8:55, there was loud knocking at her door.

"Ash! Are you alive?"

Ashlie sat straight up and looked at the clock.

"Oh my God, it's almost 9! I look horrible!"

However, she recognized the voice behind the door and knew it wasn't Matt.

She opened it and said, "Cat, hey! This is really bad timing. I'm supposed-"

"My ceiling is leaking and some weird dude is fixing it. I'm scared to stay there by myself. I brought over my poker cards..remember how you said you wanted to learn how to play?"

"Cat, I love you and you're my best friend, but…"

Another voice interrupted them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Catalina said, "Congressman Santos? Wh…What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Ashlie. Apparently she's popular tonight."

Ashlie hid behind the door and said, "I woke up less than a minute ago! I took a nap and overslept and I look like trash."

Catalina looked at Matt and said, "She could never look like trash if she tried. Come on, Ashlie."

She pulled Ashlie away from behind the door. Ashlie crossed her arms and scowled. Despite the fact that her hair was tousled and she was in boyshorts and a tanktop, Matt still found himself tremendously attracted to her.

"I hope you like Chinese," he said.

"I do…very much."

Catalina said, "Well, you two seem to have a lovely evening planned. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ash."

Matt stopped her and said, "I didn't mean for you to leave."

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel."

Ashlie sighed and said, "You could never be a third wheel to me, Cat. Stay for dinner. I don't want some creepy plumber dude scoping you out."

"Yeah," Matt said, "There's enough food to feed a small nation."  
Catalina smiled and said, "You guys are the best."

They went into the apartment and Matt said, "Can I borrow your TV for a moment? They're showing a House meeting I was supposed to be at today on C-Span."

"Sure. The remote's on the couch. I'm gonna go change into something more presentable."

Catalina followed Ashlie as she went into her room.

"Ash, what the hell is Matt Santos doing here!" she whispered.

"Do NOT tell anyone about this. We're trying to lay low."

"Are you dating him!"

"No. He and I are just friends and that's it. He's a really nice guy."

"Isn't he, like 40?"

"41."

"That's just 9 years older than your dad!"

"Age is nothing but a number."

"He just probably wants a piece of ass. Don't set yourself up for this- you're smarter than that."

Ashlie zipped up her jeans and said, "You don't know him like I do. If all he wanted was a one-night stand, he would've gotten it weeks ago. He just needs someone to talk to because his divorce is really tearing him apart."

"OK. But don't say I didn't warn you. He's a politician. Like Clinton and Kennedy and all those sleazy motherfu-"

Matt yelled, "For Pete's sake, I can't believe they're buying what he's saying!"

Ashlie looked at Catalina and whispered, "Be nice to him."

"I'll try."

The girls came back out and Ashlie said, "I'll get some plates and there's beer in the fridge. You drink beer, right?"

Matt replied, "I'm a politician, not a priest."

"Good."

Later in the evening, as they ate dinner, the discussion they were having took an interesting turn.

Catalina asked, "So Matt, what's the youngest age you would date?"

Ashlie shot Catalina an evil look as Matt pondered his answer.

He replied, "As long as there was the right balance of chemistry and maturity…I wouldn't rule out anything legal."

"Alright. Ash, what about you? What's the oldest you would date?"

"I would honestly date Sean Connery or Harrison Ford if either one of them approached me."

They all laughed and continued their discussion for another hour or so. They eventually ended up watching an episode of _Law and Order_, and Catalina fell asleep about 20 minutes into the show.

"She's completely passed out," Ashlie whispered, "I have another TV and a sofa in my room. Let's leave her be."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna run down to my car to get your gift."

"I'll leave the door unlocked."

"OK."

While Matt was getting the gift, Ashlie cleaned up the plates and beer bottles that were scattered on the coffee table. Then she scurried into the bathroom, fixed her hair, and spritzed herself with a little perfume. She heard the door open and came into the living room.

Matt locked the door behind him as Ashlie quietly asked, "Do you want another beer?"

"Sure."

She got two bottles out of the refrigerator and Matt followed her into her room. She closed the door and handed him the beer bottle.

"Let's make a toast. Here's to Catalina."

"Yes. Catalina and her many questions. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They hit their bottle together and took a sip.

"Welcome to my room," Ashlie said.

"It's huge. Rent here must be…high."

"My parents help me out. As long as I'm in school, they chip in."

Ashlie collapsed onto her bed and Matt sat on her couch. He handed her the bag.

"Read the card first."

Ashlie looked at the small, plain card that was attached to the bag.

"You wrote 'Ash' and played it safe. No one ever spells my name right."

"It's not the typical A-S-H-L-E-Y?"

"No. It's spelled A-S-H-L-I-E."

"That's unique. I like it."

The card read, "Here's something to prevent you from being late to speeches at school."

She pulled out the Tiffany's box and gasped.

"Matt, I can't take this. We're not even…I can't."

"If you don't take it, I'll throw it away."

_I hope he's not expecting anything like what Cat was talking about_, she thought to herself.

She opened the box and said, "A watch? A platinum one, nonetheless. Oh my God. I've never gotten anything like this…ever. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. This divorce has been the roughest thing I've ever had to go through- and I was in combat as a Marine. Even though we've only known each other for less than three weeks, you've helped me so much. I read your e-mails and they crack me up…and you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

The chemistry and tension in the room was making Ashlie's heart beat at twice its speed. She moved off of the bed and to the couch, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure."

After their hug, Ashlie put the watch on and held her arm out to look at it.

"I would never imagine that one day I would own a Tiffany's watch. I can't wait to tell my brother. He'll be so jealous."

"I wouldn't think that a man would be jealous about a Tiffany's watch."

"My brother gives Carson Kressley a run for his money."

Matt laughed and said, "I get the picture."

"See all that makeup on my dresser. I didn't pay for any of it. He's one of MAC's top artists in Manhattan. I can't talk about him though…I'll cry. He's my best friend on the face of the planet. My older, supergay brother…and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So you have two brothers? I remember you mentioning something about one of them getting divorced."

"Yeah, that's my oldest brother Dane. Then there's Bryan, then Steven- he's the gay one- and me."

"You're the only girl- and the youngest?"

"Yep. That's why I never dated in high school. My brothers were so, so protective of me. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Six brothers and sisters. I'm wedged in the middle."

"Wow. Big family. And they all live here?"

"Some of them. My parents still live in the Second Ward."

"I did volunteer work there not too long ago. I know exactly where that is. They have really great food down there."

Matt thought to himself, _This is too good to be true. She's done volunteer work in my home neighborhood, she's about to get her Master's Degree, and she's humble..and gorgeous. Thank God I didn't meet her while I was married.' I can't let this opportunity pass up._

Ashlie said, "I can't believe you remembered that my brother's getting a divorce. Men never remember anything I say."

"I paid attention to everything you've ever said."

Ashlie took a deep breath and kissed Matt quickly on the lips.

"That's for my watch. A thank you kiss."

Matt looked completely surprised, but then he moved closer to her.

"And this is for bringing a smile back to my face."

He placed his hand gently on the back of her neck and softly kissed her lips. Ashlie had a feeling that if the kiss went further, things between them would progress too quickly. She let the kiss last for a few more seconds, and then reluctantly let go. Their faces were still pressed together.

"You have very soft and kissable lips," he whispered.

"So…so do you. That was incredible."

Ashlie found herself so attracted to Matt in that moment, she could barely breathe. She loved the dominating physical power he had over her- after all, he was almost 6'4 and she stood at 5'2.

He said, "I don't want you to think that I'm using you as a rebound of sorts. I do have a growing and genuine interest in you, Ashlie."

"You don't have to explain everything."

It was obvious that they both wanted to kiss each other again, but didn't want to rush anything.

"Well," Matt said, "I have a long day tomorrow. I should get going."

"Yeah, I have class at 9:30 and then work later on tomorrow night. I'll walk you to your car."

"No, I wouldn't want you to freeze. We can just say goodnight at the door."

"Or the elevator."

"Deal."

Matt and Ashlie left her room and as they walked through the living room, Ashlie laughed and pointed at Catalina.

"Looks like she's crashing here tonight."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Since the first day I moved here- literally. We met on the airplane coming here…so three and a half years."

"She seems to really care about you. She was giving me quite the third degree."

"Yeah, that's Cat for you."

They left the apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"I'm glad you liked your birthday present," Matt said.

"I love it. And thank you for dinner. I'm sure Cat thanks you too."

"No problem."

They both stood there for a few awkward moments, and then Matt made the first move. He pulled Ashlie into his arms and embraced her tightly. Ashlie couldn't explain it, but she felt completely comfortable in his arms- like she had known him for a lifetime.

Matt let go of Ashlie and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said, "And maybe later on in the week, we can go out on an actual date."

"I would love that."

"Sounds like a plan then. Well, goodnight."

Ashlie kissed Matt's cheek and said, "Goodnight, Congressman."

He got into the elevator and winked at Ashlie as the doors closed. As she walked back to her apartment, she felt like her world had completely changed. She ran her finger across her lips.

_Matt Santos just kissed me. This is ridiculous. Someone is playing a cruel joke on me._

She laughed to herself and closed the door behind her. She took an extra blanket and covered Catalina.

"Goodnight, Catnip," she whispered.

Then she went into her bedroom and eventually went to sleep- with nothing but thoughts of Matt on her mind.

The next evening, Ashlie sat at the bar at Sambuca, counting her tips at the end of the night. Another server approached her from behind.

"Hey Ash, someone's here to see you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. He said that you would know when you saw him."

Thinking it was Matt, she got her hopes up as she went to the restaurant's entrance. She was surprised when she saw who it actually was.

"You're Matt's assistant. I'm so sorry, but I'm terrible with names."

"Chris. But I remember your name- Ashlie. I would never forget the name of someone as beautiful as you."

"Thanks. So…what's up?"

"It was your birthday not too long ago, right?"

"Yep."

"Did anyone take you to dinner?"

"No. I'm not really keen on celebrating my birthdays."

"Well, even though it's a bit belated, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me."

Ashlie scratched her nose and replied, "I'm so busy…I don't know when I would have time."

As she scratched her nose, Chris noticed the watch on her wrist.

_That looks so familiar_, he thought.

"Is that a Tiffany's watch?"

"Yeah. A birthday present, actually."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Someone…someone special to me."

Chris put the puzzle together automatically. He knew that Matt had lied to him all along.

"Well, that person must really like you. It's a beautiful watch. Listen, I'm sorry I bothered you. Have a good night."

Chris rushed out of the restaurant angrily. He took out his cell phone and called Matt.

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's Chris."

"Hey man! What are you up to?"

"I'm at Sambuca..I went to go visit Ashlie."

"Oh..you did?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"I'm tied up right now. Can this wait till the morning?"

"Are you going to avoid the fact that you lied to me about Ashlie?"

"I'm not going to talk about this right now. I had a long day."

"Fine."

Chris abruptly hung up and walked to his car.

_She's young enough to be his daughter. But why would he lie to me about it? Are they seeing each other?_

**to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_December 2002_

The next afternoon, Matt sat at his desk, going over notes from a meeting. He hadn't seen or heard from Chris all day- and he was normally there a half hour before Matt arrived every day. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!"

Matt looked up and saw Chris walk in.

"Listen Chris, I can explain everything. I-"

Matt's receptionist, Rosalyn, came to the door.

"Matt, Helen is on the phone."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to know if you'll have dinner with her tomorrow night…to talk."

"OK. Put her through."

Chris went to leave, but Matt said, "Hold on. This'll be quick. Hello? Helen, hi. Good, you? OK. No, I'm not doing anything on Saturday. OK. Sure. Yeah. Grand Lux Café at 8:30. I'll be there. But Helen, this is just like business. Nothing more. Yes. Alright. Bye."

Matt hung up, took a deep breath, and looked at Chris.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, let me explain."

"You really don't have to. I was having a really bad night last night and…it's not like Ashlie and I ever dated or anything. Besides, a guy like me never had a chance with someone like her anyway. I could see her going for someone more your type."

"I was going to tell you that there's nothing going on between Ashlie and I. We went out for drinks and that's it."

"Is that really it?"

Matt didn't want to divulge every last detail of his private life, even to his assistant.

"Yes, that's it."

"So why did you lie about the watch?"

"Because I didn't exactly feel comfortable telling anyone that I bought a Tiffany's watch for someone I just met."

"I see. Well, I'll be in the other room if you need me- and remember that your RSVP for the Bartlet Inaugural Ball is due in a week."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

As Chris left the office, he had already concocted the plan in his head.

_I'll get Ashlie to conveniently show up at Grand Lux the same night and time that Matt and Helen are there. _

He went into his small office and looked up Sambuca's number over the internet. Then he dialed it and hoped that his idea would work.

"Thank you for calling Sambuca, this is Kelly."

"Hi, this is Ashlie Anderson's cousin. I'm in town and I have no way to get in contact with her. It's kind of an emergency…I'm stuck at the airport and don't have a ride. I don't have her number. Is there any way you can get it for me?"

"Um…sure. Hold on."

As Chris wrote down the number, he thought to himself, _This is perfect. She'll be so angry at Matt that she'll look for someone to confide in…and I'll just happen to be right there._

The next day was a perfect December Friday afternoon. However, Catalina and Ashlie sat in Starbuck's studying.

"Lucky you," Catalina said, "You don't have to work for the next three days."

"Yeah, but I'll be studying like a madwoman the whole time."

"I'm bartending at the club all weekend. I have no idea when I'm gonna have time to even look at my books."

"Well, you can-"

Suddenly, the chorus of "You Give Love a Bad Name" interrupted them.

"Seriously, Ash, change that ringtone. It's almost 2003."

"Bon Jovi will never get old."

She didn't recognize the number, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ashlie, it's Chris."

"Oh…hey Chris. What's going on?"

"Not much. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Nope. I was just planning on studying."

"On a Saturday night? Such a shame."

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Well, a couple of us from the office are going to have dinner and drinks at Grand Lux. Matt had mentioned something about wanting you to be there, but I think he's a little intimidated to say anything."

"Oh really? That doesn't seem like him."

"I know, but I guess he really has some growing feelings for you. So, are you game?"

"I'll come out for a couple of hours. I'll need a drink or two after all of that studying. What time are you guys meeting up there?"

"Probably around 9."

"OK. I'll be there."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Chris."

"Bye."

Chris hung up and thought to himself, _This has to work…it just has to._

It was now Saturday evening. Helen sat at a table, waiting for Matt to join her. When he finally came, she smiled and stood up to give him a hug.

"It's so good to see you," she said.

"Same here. Are Peter and Miranda with your mom?"

"Yeah. So how have you been?"

"Busy, but good. You?"

"I've had better days…but what can you do?"

They didn't say anything for a moment or so, and then Helen spoke up again.

"How's your friend Ashlie?"

"She's…she's good."

"Rosalyn told me that you spent some time with her again the other night."

"She's just my friend, Helen."

"How many 41 year old men have 22 year old 'friends'? Don't you have nieces and nephews older than that?"

"Is Rosalyn giving you all of this information?"

"She's looking out for your well being, Matt."

"Well, I know what's best for me. I don't appreciate you two gossiping about my private life."

About 20 minutes later, Chris waited at the bar for Ashlie- and tried to stay out of Matt's sight. Before he knew it, Ashlie walked into the bar area. He found himself completely at a loss for words when he caught wind of Ashlie's perfume and saw what she was wearing.

"Hey," Ashlie said, "Where is everybody?"

"I have no idea. Matt said that he was a little tied up with something, but he would be here later."

"Should I try calling him?"

"I just did- his phone is off."

"Oh."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure. An amaretto sour."

In the dining room, Helen looked at Matt's hand and then held it in hers.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring."

"I haven't in weeks."

"Wow. I guess the finality of this hasn't really set in with me yet. We've been together for almost 13 years, Matt. Why can't we just give this one more try?"

"Things are different now. It seems like all we do is disagree and fight. You've barely been supportive of anything I've wanted to do lately."

"How can you say that? I was there for you every minute when you were mayor."  
"But I saw in your eyes that you hated it. You just wanted me all to yourself and didn't truly care about my happiness and my career. I-"

Helen leaned across the table and kissed Matt. After 13 years of being with Helen, it was almost as if he were programmed to automatically kiss her back.

At the bar, Ashlie stirred her drink and was oblivious to what was going on around her. Chris realized that now was the moment for him to capitalize on the situation.

"Hey Ash, isn't that Matt sitting at that table over there?"

Ashlie turned around and looked in the direction of the dining room.

"Yeah, that is him. And if I'm not mistaken, that's his soon-to-be ex-wife."

Chris and Ashlie both watched as Matt and Helen kissed.

Chris said, "Whoa. Maybe he's had a change of heart."

Ashlie just sat there in stunned silence.

_I knew it_, she thought to herself, _I was his diversion. He doesn't have any feelings whatsoever for me._

She grabbed her purse and put her coat on.

"Wh-where are you going?" Chris asked frantically.

"I'm going home. I can't deal with this right now. I should be studying anyway. Bye, Chris."

As she walked outside, Chris followed her.

"Ashlie, wait! Don't leave!"

"Tell everyone I'm sorry."

The last thing Chris expected was for Ashlie to just leave like she did. He thought about following her, but knew it was too much.

_Hopefully she'll call me and want to vent about Matt. I'll just be patient. A girl as beautiful as her is worth it._

On her way home, Ashlie dialed Catalina's cell phone. She knew that Catalina didn't have to be at work until 10:30, so she'd be able to catch her before she left. The phone rang quite a few times and then Catalina finally answered.

"Ash, I was just about to call you. My tire's flat and I've been trying to change it for an hour. I look like trash and I feel awful. I already called in sick to work tonight. I'm not bothering you, am I? I needed someone to talk to."

"No, it's cool."

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

"I am upset. I just saw Matt all over his wife."

"I thought they were divorced."

"Not just yet. I just can't believe him…after all the things he said to me when he came over the other night."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I know how much you were into him."

"It wasn't that serious."

"OK. Well, I'm gonna finish fixing my tire and then I'm running by Nit Noi to get some Thai food. I'll get some for you and we'll have Vent Night."

"That sounds beautiful."

"Sweet. I'll be there in like…a half hour."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye, Ash."

"Adios."

When Catalina finally arrived at Ashlie's apartment, Ashlie was writing a blog entry on her laptop. She heard the knock at her door and got up to open it.

"Hey Cat," she said, "Did you get your tire fixed?"

"Yeah. My neighbor helped me out," Catalina replied as she came in and set the food on the kitchen counter.

"I'm _so_ hungry. What'd you get?"

"Your favorite. Thai Fried Rice and Chicken Curry."

"I love you."

"I try. So enough about the food- tell me about what happened tonight and why you sounded so upset on the phone."

They set up their food and wine on the living room coffee table and then Ashlie told the story.

"Chris- Matt's assistant- called me and told me that some of the people from Matt's office were having drinks and dinner at Grand Lux. He said that Matt really me to be there, so I agreed to go."

"How come Matt didn't call you and ask you himself?"

"I don't know…Chris said that he was busy or something. So anyway, I get there a little after 9 and no one was at the restaurant but Chris. We were having a drink and waiting for everyone else when he said that he thought he saw Matt. Sure enough, Matt was sitting at a table with Helen- and they were in the midst of a hardcore kiss."

"Oh my God…are you serious?"

"Yeah. So I left…I had to. I can't believe I let myself become so attracted to Matt. I should've known better, Cat."

"I find that so baffling. I saw Matt when he was here the other night. He was completely into you and I could tell that it wasn't a front…he didn't have a hidden agenda. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"I know. But obviously, it was all a lie. I guess he just wanted to sleep with me and when he saw that it wasn't gonna happen, he gave up."

"Yeah, but Ash, look at that watch you're sporting. He had to have dropped at _least_ two g's on it."

"How do I know that it wasn't something he bought for Helen a long time ago and then re-gifted it to me?"

"You're not giving him a chance, Ash. I think this whole situation is strange."

"What do you mean?"

"OK…the first sign is that Matt didn't call you himself to tell you about the get together. Hasn't he been blowing up your phone since the night we all hung out?"

"He's called me every day just to say hi."

"See? Why wouldn't he call you about going out? Second of all, didn't you say that when you first met Chris, he was flirting big time with you?"

"Yep."

"What if he's jealous and set up Matt to look like a sleazeball?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is so _Days of Our Lives_. I bet Chris somehow found out that Matt and Helen were having dinner at Grand Lux and that if you went there the same time they were having dinner, you would see them there. It's just pure bad luck that you happened to see them while they were kissing. You got set up by Chris, dude."

Ashlie evaluated the whole situation in her head and then she grew infuriated.

"You're so right. In fact, he was the one who suddenly mentioned seeing Helen and Matt. But it still doesn't change the fact that Matt and Helen were kissing. I highly doubt they knew what Chris was up to…or that he was even there."

"I'll tell you what- go see Matt on Monday and tell his secretary that you're sorry you couldn't stay tonight. See what she says."

"What does she have to do with anything of it?"

"I honestly don't think that anyone was supposed to be there tonight. Chris intended for all of this to happen so that he could look like the knight in shining armor.

"He does seem kind of invasive and…creepy."

"Yeah. So just let this whole thing just simmer for the rest of the weekend. If Matt calls you, don't answer. Just stop by and confront him."

"I'm giving back the watch."

"Are you crazy? I'll take it!"

"Seriously, Cat. I can't keep this. I'll give it back to him on Monday."

"Fine…whatever floats your boat."

Ashlie took off the watch and placed it on the coffee table.

Catalina said, "I don't think this is the end of you and Matt."

"There never was a 'me and Matt' to begin with."

"Ash, you know how I'm always right on with my vibes and feelings. I think that destiny will take care of everything."

"I think the spices in that Thai food are getting to you. Come on, there's a _Cops_ marathon on."

"You can change the subject all you want, but I know it's eating at you. Don't sever all your ties with Matt. He's a keeper."

Ashlie cleared their plates and replied, "We'll see."

She hated that Catalina knew her so well. Matt had gotten under her skin because he was everything she had always looked for in a man. But she wasn't sure if she was willing to deal with the baggage of Helen, his kids, and the age difference.

_Would it really be worth all the hassle?_

Ashlie dismissed the thought, flashing back to the memory of seeing Matt and Helen together at the restaurant.

_Definitely not worth it._

Around 4:00 on Monday afternoon, Matt checked his e-mail for the umpteenth time that day. He was confused as to why Ashlie hadn't returned any of his phone calls or e-mails since the end of the previous week.

_I hope she's OK. Maybe I'll stop by her apartment on the way home and leave her a note. _

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"It's open!"

The door opened and Matt was taken aback when he saw Ashlie come in.

"Hi," he said, "I was just thinking about you. Are you OK? I've tried calling you all weekend."

"I'm fine."

Matt approached Ashlie and gave her a hug, but she fought her way out of the embrace.

"I can't stay long," she said, "I have class in 45 minutes. I just came to give this back to you."  
Ashlie put the watch on his desk.

Matt snickered and asked, "Is this a joke?"

"I can't keep it. We barely know each other and it's inappropriate for me to accept a gift like this."

"But I bought it for you."

"And not for Helen?"

"Helen has nothing to do with any of this."

"Matt, I was at Grande Lux on Saturday night. I saw you and Helen there…and I saw you two kissing."

"I had no idea what her intentions were when she invited me to dinner."

"But you were kissing her back and it looked like you were thoroughly enjoying the kiss."

"I didn't initiate it, Ashlie."  
"That's not the point. You sure weren't stopping it."

"So you were spying on us?"

"Oh, don't you dare try to turn this around and make me look like the bad guy."

"You're jumping to all these conclusions and I don't understand how you can do so. You don't even know me."

"And I don't want to know you. I don't want to get to know a man who uses girls like me as a rebound or a diversion."

Matt pointed to the watch and said, "Do you think I would just up and buy something like that for someone I considered a diversion?"

"I should have known better than this. I'm not going to allow myself to have feelings for a married man who is twice my age. I'm better than that."

"When was the last time you kissed someone out of the blue?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I came over to your apartment and we were in your room, you just kissed me and said it was a thank you kiss. How often do you do that?"

"Never."

"You did it with me. That must have meant something."  
"I had a lot of beers that night."

"You weren't tipsy in any way, shape or form. You're being too stubborn…I bet you were a brat as a kid and didn't listen to anybody."

"OK, now I'm leaving. You don't even know me and you're judging me."

"You're throwing stones in a glass house."

"Goodbye, Matt."

"I've meant everything I've ever said to you, Ashlie. You'll realize that sooner than you think. You've never been married or committed to someone for more than ten years. The feelings you have for that person don't just dissolve overnight."

"So you meant it when you kissed Helen?"

Matt just looked at the floor and scratched the back of his neck- and didn't answer.

"That's all I needed to know," Ashlie said quietly.

She closed the door behind her as she left. Before she got into the elevator, she stopped at Rosalyn's desk.

"Chris told me that you guys were supposed to get together on Saturday night. I'm sorry I didn't stay. Something came up at the last minute."  
"We didn't have a get together on Saturday. Most of us were sick. There's some type of cold bug that's been going around. Who told you about it again? Chris?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think he's all there anyway. I honestly don't know why Matt keeps him around sometimes- and you didn't hear that from me."

Ashlie was so infuriated, she could barely find the words to speak. The elevator doors opened and she got in and left the building.

Later that evening, Ashlie sat in the coffee shop on campus, going over notes she had taken in class earlier. She couldn't concentrate on anything but her confrontation with Matt earlier. Then an idea hit her out of nowhere. She had never been one for revenge, but she knew that a certain someone had to be taught a lesson. She took out her cell phone and found the number she was looking for.

"This is Chris."

"Chris, hey. It's Ashlie."

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good. Listen, I've had a really rough day at school and I could use a good drink. What would you say about meeting me at Zula at around 10:30, 11-ish?"

"I…sure. I'd love to. Do you want me to come pick you up at your place?"

"No, that's OK. I'll meet you there."

"OK. I'll be there at 10:30."

"Great. See you later."

"Bye."

Ashlie hung up her phone and collected her thoughts for a few moments. She had never done anything like what she was about to do- but she knew it was something that she had to do to prove her point.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at Ashlie as she walked into Zula It looked as if she was wearing nothing but the long black coat and stiletto boots she was sporting. After she spotted Chris, she approached him and smiled.

"Hey you," she said, "Sorry I'm late. It takes me forever to get ready."

She took off her jacket and revealed an extremely low-cut dress with a black and pink design. Chris almost choked on his drink when he got a good look at her.

"You look fantastic," he said.

"Thanks."

Ashlie sat down and looked at the drink menu.

"Drink as much as you want," Chris said, "It's on me. You deserve it."

"Quite the gentleman. Why thank you."

The bartender came over and said, "What can I get for you?"

"A glass of Hennessy Paradis."

"Such strong liquor for such a pretty lady."

"I can handle my own, thanks."  
Ashlie laughed to herself, knowing that it was a $38 glass of liquor.

She then looked at Chris and said, "Sorry I just up and left on Saturday night. Did you guys have a great time?"

"It was alright. The same ol, same ol. We sat around and gossiped about other politicians and Rosalyn got more blitzed than all of us combined."

_Wow_, Ashlie thought_, He is lying blatantly to my face…how amusing._

"Sounds like it was fun."

"You seemed really upset when you saw Matt and Helen together. I guess maybe he ran into her when he was waiting for us. Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."  
"I've seen Matt do this to countless other women your age- even when he was married. He'll buy you gifts, take you to dinner, one thing leads to another…and then he's on to the next. You don't deserve that. You're too beautiful to let someone walk all over you like that."

The bartender set Ashlie's drink down in front of her and she took it upon herself to make a toast.

"Here's to…honesty."

"Cheers."

They hit their glasses together and Ashlie took half of a sip.

"So," Chris said, "What turns Ashlie Anderson on?"

"Hmm..let's see. Someone who has a firm grasp on life and isn't intimidated that I know more about the United States government than any girl should. I also like someone who takes pride in their appearance…"

She moved closed to Chris; so close that he thought she was going to kiss him.

"And someone who doesn't lie to me," she whispered, "I hate liars."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Ashlie felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

_This is almost exactly how my semi-date with Matt at the St. Regis was._

She replied, "You can ask me something as long as I can ask you a question in return."

"OK. How long did you want to stay here tonight?"

"I don't have class tomorrow…just work in the evening. I picked up a bartending shift."

"Good. Because I don't think I want to stay here very much longer with you. I'd rather go somewhere more…more intimate."

"Maybe. Now I get to ask you a question."

Ashlie put her hand on Chris' leg and placed her lips on his ear.

"How come you lied to me about Saturday night?"

Chris shot back and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You should know that I'm not stupid. Why did you feel the need to set me up so that I would see Matt and Helen here together."

He laughed and said, "I didn't set you up."

"Then how come Rosalyn knew nothing about the so-called get together?"

Chris realized that he was at a dead end and replied, "Matt is a married man. He has no right to be chasing after someone young enough to be his daughter."

"And you have a right to lie to me? Did you think I wouldn't notice it and that it would impress me?"

"This is ridiculous."

"No, this whole dramatic situation that you've created is ridiculous. You're a grown man. Who are you to know what's right and wrong for Matt?"

"I had to show you one way or another, Ashlie."  
"And you did it by lying to me and making me look like an idiot? Such a great way to do it."

Ashlie put her coat on and pretended like she was about to finish off her Hennessy. Instead, she tilted the glass over and spilled it in Chris' lap.

He jumped up and yelled, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Screw you, Chris. You're not even worth my time."

Ashlie left the bar and rushed to her car before Chris could come after her. She escaped successfully and drove back to her apartment. Not even five minutes into her drive, her cell phone rang and Chris' number came up on her caller ID. She turned her stereo up louder and sped back to her apartment.

Around 12:30 that night, Ashlie sat at her computer and went through her e-mails. She glanced at her cell phone, which still had the new voicemail from Chris. She finally decided to check it.

"You have one new message, received at 11:02 p.m."

_This should be interesting_, she thought.

"Ashlie, you had absolutely no right to embarrass me the way you did tonight. I can't wait to see Matt tomorrow and tell about how much of a crazy bitch you are. You put on this front like you're the sexy, smart, sophisticated girl next door- but you're just a manipulative little girl who throws a temper tantrum if she doesn't get her way. You'll get what's coming to you, Ashlie."

A computerized voice then said, "End of message."

Ashlie laughed to herself and said, "Cry me a river."

Then he thoughts drifted to Matt. She decided then and there that she needed to write an e-mail to Matt about the whole situation.

"…and even though I was set up to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, what if I hadn't have been there? Helen still would have been there and so would you. The kiss still would have taken place. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you still care deeply about Helen. I definitely felt some kind of connection between us- something that I don't feel often. But I have to be realistic and face the fact that you're still married and I'm just a 22-year-old girl wrapped up in a juvenile fantasy. You don't have to respond to this if you want to. I just wanted to state the facts, and hopefully you'll come to a conclusion yourself. And honestly, Matt- I don't want you to try and make any reparations with me until you know what your future with Helen is. Well, I've exhausted every effort towards this situation, so I really have nothing else to say.

-Ashlie."

Matt had read the e-mail so many times in the four days since Ashlie had wrote it, he almost had it memorized. He just stared at the words until Rosalyn knocked at his door.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to place an ad in the paper looking for a new assistant?"

"Nah. It's not worth it."

"Also, your RSVP for the Bartlet Inaugural Ball is due today. Did you want me to respond for you and set up a flight?"

Matt thought for a moment and then responded, "I'm not going."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thanks, Ros."

"You got it. Hey, are you OK? You haven't seemed like yourself lately?"

"I have a lot on my mind. More than I should. But I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Matt picked up his phone again and tried to call Ashlie, but it was to no avail. It rang and rang and then her voicemail picked up.

_She can't stay mad at me forever,_ he thought, _She'll come around._

_June 2003_

It was now six months later. Matt had heard nothing from Ashlie in that time period. He had called her and replied to the e-mail countless times, but with no response. He had stopped by Sambuca, but she had quit working there due to school. Someone at the restaurant had told him that she had even moved out of her apartment and in with Catalina- but he had no idea where Catalina lived and didn't want to intrude on Ashlie's privacy. Chris unexpectedly quit the day after Ashlie had sent the e-mail to Matt, so he never even faced Matt about the whole situation. Matt read through Ashlie's e-mail for what seemed like the millionth time, when a reminder popped up.

"Lunch with Martin Frost at 12:30."

"Damn. I forgot he's in town," he mumbled to himself.

It was a bit after twelve, so Matt decided to leave so that he could arrive on time. As he left, he stopped at Rosalyn's desk.

"I'm going to lunch with Martin Frost. If-"

Rosalyn already knew the spiel.

"If I hear anything from Ashlie Anderson, call you immediately."

"I don't sound obsessive, do I?"

"Of course not. Have a great lunch."  
"Thanks, Ros."

When Matt arrived at the restaurant, he was surprised to see an additional guest sitting at the table.

"Did you find someone to take my seat in Congress?" he asked.

"Of course not, Matt. Why would you ever be replaced? The ladies watching C-Span would be so disappointed."  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

Matt sat down and extended his hand to the man whom he had never seen.

"Hi. I'm Matt Santos."

"I know who you are, Congressman. I admire your work with the Patients' Bill of Rights."

"Thank you."

Martin said, "This is Mike Anderson. He's an old friend of mine and he's City Commissioner of Nashua, New Hampshire. He's in town for his daughter's graduation. I still can't believe it- I remember when Ashlie was still a toddler. And get this- she's getting her Master's in political science and she's only 22. It's remarkable."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_This man is Ashlie's father…of all people, Ashlie's father!_

Mike said, "We're very proud of her. I just got back from visiting her and her best friend. She got her nose pierced in 'celebration' of everything. Her nose! I guess that kids these days aren't satisfied with the simplicity of ears. Congressman, do you have any daughters?"

"Yes. She's only six though."

"Keep a close watch on her nose."

After they all laughed, Matt asked, "When's her graduation?"

"On Saturday afternoon. My wife and I flew in this morning and my other sons are flying in tomorrow. She has no idea they're coming."

"I bet she'll love that. So where's the ceremony?"  
"It's going to be a lot bigger than they anticipated, because they're combining the entire graduating class at the U of Houston- not just the graduate students."

"I see."

Matt knew that it had to be a sign. Of all people to randomly be at lunch with him, Ashlie's dad just happened to be there.

He made a decision right then and there as to what he was going to do- and he knew it would be his last chance to ever win Ashlie back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Present day_

The restaurant had been cleared out by the Secret Service. It was still something that Ashlie wasn't used to. She played with her fingers and then looked at Donna.

"I don't know why I'm so antsy. I guess it's cause I'm not used to being away from Matt for so long."

Donna took a sip of her wine and replied, "I just talked to Annabeth. She said that everyone is less than 5 minutes away."

"Annabeth? I thought it was just going to be Matt and Josh…kinda like a double date."

"No. Annabeth, Leo, Edie, Lester and Bram are coming as well…and Lou is coming too."

Ashlie rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "My life is complete."

"I thought you liked them."

"I do. It's just that Lou…she and I don't exactly mesh well. So why is everyone coming?"

"Because it'll be the only time all of us will be able to come together like this for a while. After today, it's going to be craziness. You'll be lucky if you see Matt once a week."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Ashlie's cell phone rang and she scrambled to dig it out of her purse.

"That's Matt's ringtone," she said.

She finally found it and answered.

"Hey babe," she said.

"Hey. Are you with Donna at Vidalia?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Lou double-booked me by accident and I have to do a phone interview with The New York Times."

"But can't you do that here?"

"No, I need to be somewhere a little more secluded."

"So are you coming?"

"I probably won't be able to see you until the morning."

"Matt…"

"I know, honey. But it's only 12 hours away."

"But I haven't seen you in a week and a half."

"What's 12 hours compared to a week and a half?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"But there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

A voice rang out, "You're too beautiful to be that gullible."

Ashlie looked up and squealed.

"Matt! Why did you do that to me!"

She stood up and he swept her into his arms, planting kisses all over her face.

"You were mad, weren't you?" he said.

"No, just disappointed."  
He whispered in her ear, "I'll give you a better kiss later…and maybe something more if you play your cards right, Mrs. Santos."

Ashlie grinned and sat back at her seat, with Matt by her side.

Annabeth sat down across from Ashlie and said to Matt, "Do you want photogs allowed in? This could be a great photo op…kinda like The Last Supper."

Matt replied, "The Last Supper? That's a little…morbid, wouldn't you say?"

Josh spoke for Matt and said, "No, Annabeth. We want this to be completely private."

He sat next to Donna and Ashlie eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Considering that I have more coffee in my body than blood right now, I'm peachy."  
"You said on Wednesday that you had something to show me."

"Oh yeah. Check this out."

Josh took out his cell phone and said, "Call my phone."

Donna grabbed her cell and did so. The chorus to "Monday Monday" played.

She smiled and said, "I have my own ringtone, huh? I feel so special."

Ashlie interrupted and said, "What plays when I call you, Josh?"

"Cold Hard Bitch."

Everyone laughed and Ashlie stuck her tongue out at Josh.

"I love you too, Lyman."

After everyone got settled, Matt held Ashlie's hand and kissed her cheek twice.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as I missed you. I'm not used to all of this traveling. I've been to more places in two weeks than I have in a whole year. But I'm enjoying it and meeting all the people."

"My sister called and said that she saw you on Access Hollywood…you were named as the Best Dressed Person of the Week."

"Yeah, I know. My brother and Cat called me and told me."

"Cat! How's she doing?"

"Really well. She'll be around when we go home next week."

"Oh, I thought I told you…I'm not sure if I'm going to make it back to Houston next week. I might have to go out to California."

Ashlie was a little upset, but she hid it with a smile.

"Gotta win the votes there."

Matt replied, "Don't be upset."  
"Who said I was upset?"

"Those green eyes of yours can give anything away, baby."

"No, I understand that you have to go."

Ashlie looked at Leo and said, "Hey stranger. How have you been?"

"I'm hanging in there. How about yourself, sweetheart?"

"Busy…but I'm good."

A server came to their table and placed champagne glasses in front of everyone but Leo, who had water.

"This calls for a toast," Matt said, "But I'll leave the honors to Josh."

Josh reluctantly stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well..um, here's to all of us being here together…our dysfunctional little campaign family…in hopes that the man sitting at the end of this table will be the next President of the United States. Cheers."

As they all toasted, Ashlie felt her cell phone vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and excused herself from the table.

"Who is it?" Matt asked.

"It says Helen's house."

Matt followed Ashlie as they went to the front of the restaurant and away from everyone else. He observed carefully as she answered.

"Hello? Hey you! I'm good. What are you still doing up? And why can't you sleep? Oh, we miss you too. We're in Washington DC right now. Uh huh. I see. Where's your sister? Well, you should be sleeping too. What about your mom? Oh. So is Grandma babysitting you? Then who is? She's the one who lives down the street, right? OK. Yeah, he's right here. You wanna talk to him? OK. I love you too, Pete. Bye, sweetie."

Ashlie covered the phone and whispered to Matt, "He said that Helen is out with some of her friends and that Thalia Wilkes is babysitting them. Isn't she the girl we saw that one time sneaking out of her house?"

"Yeah. That worries me."

Matt took the phone from Ashlie and said, "Hey buddy. What are you up to? I see. You guys didn't give Thalia a rough time, did you? OK, good. Well, I don't think I'll be able to make it to the game…but Ashlie will be back at the end of the week. Yeah. I don't know. Maybe at the end of next week. I know. Don't be sad. I got you and your sister a surprise…you guys'll really like it. No, I'm not giving you any hints…and neither is Ashlie. OK, I've gotta go now. I'll call you guys tomorrow morning. Go to bed, OK? And tell Miranda that we said hi and that we love her. OK. Love you too. Bye."

Matt looked concerned as he gave Ashlie her phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't like the idea of them having a babysitter…especially Thalia Wilkes. I'll have to talk to Helen in the morning. She knows that my parents or someone in my family would've watched them."

Ashlie kissed him and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that Pete and Miranda are fine."  
"They probably won't even recognize me the next time I see them."

"Will you stop talking like that? They're young, but they understand your career. Besides, you're on TV every 3.5 seconds anyway."

Matt ran his hand along Ashlie's cheek and said, "You always know the right things to say."

"I try."

He held her face in his hands and gave her a slow, penetrating kiss.

"I think that's what I miss the most when I'm away from you," he whispered.

"What?"

"Kissing you like that."

"You mean, you don't miss…other things?"

"Of course I do…but I cherish moments like this. When it's just the two of us, face to face…and a Secret Service agent staring us down."

Ashlie laughed and said, "Let's just stay here. I bet no one will even notice we're gone."

"I'm sure Lou would. She's always keeping close tabs on me."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, come on. What do you have against Lou?"

"She's always very sarcastic towards me. I don't think she cares for me very much."

"Well, you are a very stubborn person."

"Come again?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I find it quite sexy when you're being stubborn."

"Did you find it sexy back when I wasn't talking to you?"

"Yes, so that's why it drove me so crazy that you were doing so. You wouldn't listen to me to save your life."

"That's because I thought you were gonna break my heart….but if I had known then what I know now, things would have been a lot different at the beginning…."

_------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_May 2003_

_  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe that we can work things out_

_I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong_

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you?_

_I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I'm lost without you..  
_

Ashlie walked over to her stereo and shut it off. The lyrics of the song she was listening to almost seemed like they were written for her. She sat at her desk and held her head in her hands.

_I should be happy. I'm graduating tomorrow with my Master's Degree. I'm finally going to be able to start a career and have credentials…so why do I feel so depressed?_

Ashlie's elbows were resting on an issue of _Time_ magazine. It was opened up to a page that featured the politicians whom they thought would be prime candidates to replace Bartlet. Matt was one of them. Ashlie stared at the picture and sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. But she knew what it was like to have her heart severely broken- and the last thing she wanted to do was go through those emotions again. Ashlie walked to Catalina's room and found that she was completely passed out on the bed.

"Cat?" she whispered, "Are you asleep yet?"

She mumbled something incoherently.

"Was that a yes?"

Catalina rolled off of her stomach and rubbed her eyes.

"I have graduation anxiety so I took some Nytol. I thought you were going to Jessica Taylor's bar party downtown."

"No, I don't feel like socializing tonight. I was in my room listening to music and that stupid Delta Goodrem song came on again. I told Steve not to put it on the mix CD."

"You go into a state of depression every time you hear that song. Why do you listen to it and put yourself through that?"

"Cause it comes on after that Beyonce song I like. And it's like a trap…once I hear the first verse, I can't help but listen to it."

"I'm seriously thinking about calling Santos myself and telling him about how hung up you are."

"I am _not_ hung up."

"Yeah, and I'm a natural blonde."

"You can think whatever you want to think…but I'm not the kind of girl who gets hung up on a guy she hardly knows."

"But you know Matt. You went out for drinks with him and he came over here. And you kissed him…that's a definite connection if you ask me."

Ashlie thought for a moment and then said, "I just need to go to bed. Hopefully I can drink all my sorrows away tomorrow night at the party."

"Your dad must really love you…and have some sweet ass connections. A graduation party at Skybar on a Saturday night? If it were my dad, it would be at Burger King with the paper crowns."

"I'm sure we would find a way to still make it fun. Anyway, I'm off to bed."  
"Breakfast at Denny's in the morning?"

"Sure. I'll see if my brothers wanna come too."

"OK. Night, babe."

"Goodnight."

Ashlie trudged back to her room and closed the door. She collapsed onto her bed and unintentionally dozed off- and then she heard her cell phone ringing and recognized the tone as her dad's.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," she said.

"Hey you. I haven't talked to you all day and I figured you'd still be up. You've been a night owl since before you could walk."

"I'm just doing some thinking…why are you still up?"

"I'm doing some work…your mom fell asleep a half hour ago."

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier. She was telling me that you went to lunch with Martin Frost yesterday. How's he doing?"

"Good."

"Did you happen to mention that you have a lovely daughter who needs a job? A daughter who will, as of tomorrow, have a Master's degree in Political Science?"

"No, but I did mention something to a friend of his. Remember Matt Santos- the former mayor here?"

Ashlie felt her stomach plunge as she replied, "Y-Yeah, I know who he is. Why? Did you talk to him?"

"He's a good friend of Martin's…you should submit a resume to his office."

"I'll think about it. Listen Dad, I'm gonna get some rest. Cat and I are gonna have breakfast in the morning at Denny's…you and Mom are more than welcome to come."

"I'll call you in the morning and let you know."

"OK. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, princess. Goodnight."  
"Bye."

Ashlie placed her phone on her nightstand and buried herself in her blankets. Matt hadn't contacted her in almost three weeks, and had made no mention of ever meeting her dad. She had a gut feeling that the weekend would prove to be one that would alter her life forever- and it would.

-------------------------------

Ashlie shielded her head from the shower of caps that came from the sky. She couldn't believe that the graduation ceremony was over already. Since the seating was in alphabetical order, she was a good distance away from Catalina. She stood on her chair and called her cell phone.

Catalina answered, "Where are you!"

"I'm standing on my chair! See me?"

Ashlie spotted Catalina standing on her chair as well.

"Meet me halfway!"

"OK! Bye!"  
Ashlie jumped off of the chair and ran to Catalina, who gave her a hug that almost knocked the both of them over.

"I can't believe we finally did it!" Catalina yelled.

"What I can't believe is how you totally did the 'rock on' sign and stuck out your tongue when you got your diploma. But that's why I love you!"

They hugged again and Ashlie said, "I'm meeting my family outside by the fountains. Call me later, OK?"  
"OK."  
As Ashlie walked through the exit tunnel on the field of the Astrodome, she heard someone call her name.

"Ashlie?"

She turned around and almost lost her breath when she saw who it was.

"Matt?"

He pulled a bouquet of a dozen red, long-stemmed roses from behind his back.

"I'm officially separated from Helen now," he said, "Our divorce will be final in three months."

"Hello to you too. I guess congratulations isn't really appropriate. Will you settle for a 'good for you?'"

Matt smiled and handed the roses to her.

"Sure. Besides, you're the one who deserves a congratulations."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I had lunch with your dad the other day."  
"I know…he told me."

"He said that today was your graduation…and I just wanted to be here to show my support. I know how important this day is for you."

Ashlie examined the roses and said, "These are beautiful. I've never gotten flowers from a guy…well, with the exception of my dad."

"You deserve them. So, how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I've been better."

"Listen, I owe you an apology. I've been such a bitch to you and you haven't deserved it."

"Don't call yourself that."

"But it's true. I acted like you had done something horrible to me when you hadn't."

"You sure made me feel like I did."

"And I'm so sorry."  
"You never gave me a chance to explain anything or talk to you."

"I know. I-"

She heard her dad's ringtone coming from her purse.

"That's my dad. He's probably wondering where I am…I've gotta go."  
"So is this is it? I didn't take time out of my schedule just to bring you flowers."  
Ashlie moved closer to him and said, "My dad is throwing a graduation party at Skybar tonight. It starts at 10. I'd really like it if you could come."

"And you'll actually talk to me?"

"If I'm not wasted."

"Then don't drink."  
"I can't make any promises."

Matt laughed and said, "I'll see you later then."  
Ashlie gave him a hug and replied, "Thanks for the flowers…and for coming today."

They stayed in the hug for a good minute or so. A rush of feelings swept over Ashlie and she didn't want to let go of the embrace- and she could tell that he didn't want to either. When they finally did let go, Ashlie's green eyes met Matt's and he almost went weak in the knees.

"I better see you later, Matt."

"You will."

They went their separate ways and Ashlie turned around one last time to watch Matt walk away.

"It's now or never," she said to herself.

_---------------------------------------- _

_Later that evening…_

Catalina stumbled over to Ashlie and her brother Steven.

"Ash, I got you a shot. It's…it's, um, called a…hey, I forgot what it's called, but does it really matter? Just take it."

"Steve and I just did a shot, so I'm good."  
"You're no fun! Why are you not drunk yet?"

"Because my family is here and I'm waiting for…someone."

Catalina gasped and said, "Oh my God! Is Matt Santos coming? I knew it! You're so in love with him!"  
"Hey Cat, I think that Trent Mitchell is lonely over there. You should go keep him company."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

"I'll find you in a minute, OK?"

"OK."

Steve laughed and said, "I give her another half hour and then she'll be passed out."

"I say 15 minutes."

"So what was she saying about Matt Santos? You know that he was voted Sexiest Politician last year in People's Sexiest Man Alive Issue."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and it was quite the sexy picture if I should say so myself. But anyway, what about him?"

"Nothing. Cat's just drunk."

"Ashlie Chantel, are you lying to me? You know I have a built-in lie detector…oh my God, did you sleep with him? You did!"

"Whoa, you are getting way too ahead of yourself. It's nothing. I met him at school a few months ago and we're just…just friends."

"I'm gonna go get another drink and we're talking more about this when I get back. Don't budge. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Don't move!"  
"I won't."

Ashlie stayed at the table while Steven left. As she stirred the melting ice in her current drink, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late."

She turned around and Matt was standing in front of her.

"Hi," she said, "You're not late. Everything's just getting started."

"I was born and raised here and yet I've never been to Skybar. This place is amazing."  
"I know. I have no idea how Dad pulled this off."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Of course not. My brother was sitting there, but he can just get another chair."

Matt sat across from Ashlie and said, "So, what are your plans now that you're out of school?"

"I'm probably going to take up my professor's offer to be his assistant for a bit. I'll look for something solid in the meantime, though."

"If you need any help at all, let me know."

"I will."

Matt paused for a moment and then looked at Ashlie again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you talk to me for six months? I mean, not even an e-mail or anything. Did I really hurt you that much, Ashlie?"

Before Ashlie could answer, Steve came back to the table and said, "Speak of the devil. Hi, I'm Steve…Ashlie is my sister."

"I can see the resemblance. Nice to meet you- I'm Matt."

"I know. The pleasure's all mine."

Ashlie said, "I'll get you a chair, Steve."

"No, it's OK. Dad looks bored over there- I'll keep him company and let you two talk. Nice meeting you, Congressman."

"Same here."

When Steven left the table, Matt laughed and said, "I take it that's the gay brother you were talking about."

"The one and only."

"Are your other brothers here?"

"No, they both had to fly back right after graduation. Steve and my parents leave tomorrow."

"I see. So…"

"So what?"

"You never answered my question from earlier."

"That's because…it's because I don't really have a good answer. Well, I kinda do…but the last thing I want you to do is patronize me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I…I don't know."  
"You seem preoccupied being in here. Let's go outside to the terrace and talk out there. I don't even think anyone's out there."

"Don't you care that people might see you talking to me? After all, you used to be mayor and you're a prominent Congressman. The last thing I want to do is draw negative attention to you."

Matt looked Ashlie dead in the eyes and said, "I don't care."

They went outside to the terrace, where a few random people were mingling. Matt found a secluded corner where no one could find them.

"This night is absolutely perfect," Ashlie said, "The kind of night where you'd want to have a romantic dinner outside…or go to the beach or something. You know I've only been to the beach once since I've lived in Texas? I'd love to go more often, but I just-"

"You're avoiding talking about our situation."

"No, I'm not. And what exactly is 'our' situation?"

"I met Helen while I was still active in the Reserve. It was a gradual relationship…it took me about a year to realize my feelings for her. And we almost got divorced before- and then she found out she was pregnant."  
"What does this have to do with me?"

"10 minutes after I met you, you had already gotten under my skin. I'm sure a lot of men feel the same way when they meet you, and you don't even know it. It blows me away that you're not committed to someone already, because any guy would kill to have someone in their life like you. I know this is all happening fast, but I feel like if I don't tell you how I feel, you'll slip away from me and I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"But Matt, you barely know me."

"I know enough from when we spent time together. You're out of school now and this is my last term in Congress. There would be no better time for us to try something out."

"Try something out?"

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I just think that we have unbelievable and undeniable chemistry."  
"But you just got separated. Why would you want to jump into something else? Don't you want to be single for a bit?"

"Ashlie, you're looking for every single negative aspect to pick at. If you don't want anything to do with me, just tell me now and save me the trouble."

Ashlie didn't say anything as she let the thoughts process through her head. Then she took a deep breath and replied.

"I don't handle heartbreak well- at all. And I'm not naïve…I know that it's a part of life. But I've had my heart ripped out twice, and by men I completely trusted. I don't think I could handle that again, Matt. I really, really want to let you into my life. And it's not that I don't trust you…it's that…that.."

"That what?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to fall in love with you way too fast. You've experienced this more than I have. You're 20 years older than me and that's incredibly intimidating."

"It shouldn't be. We're on the same intellectual level and we're both attracted to each other…age shouldn't be a factor."

Before Ashlie knew it, Matt's face was inches away from hers.

"Kiss me," he said, "And tell me you don't feel something."

Ashlie thought her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest. She knew that once she kissed Matt, there was no turning back. Then, without a thought or reservation, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He ran his fingers through her hair as the kiss became more openmouthed. Their breathing got heavier as they held onto each other tighter. It was the most passionate kiss Ashlie had experienced in her life. Finally, they let go when their lips couldn't take anymore.

Matt held her face in his hands and said, "I'll try my damnedest not to break your heart…you just have to promise not to break mine."  
Ashlie nodded and said, "OK."

They embraced for a bit and then Matt said, "I'm taking the kids to church tomorrow morning, so I need to get some rest. But I'll give you a call in the afternoon."

"Sounds good."  
"Are you OK?"  
"I'm…I guess I'm still reeling from that kiss."

Matt gave her a soft peck on the lips and said, "That's just the beginning, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Matt left the terrace and Ashlie stayed out on the balcony for a few moments.

_Matt Santos wants to date me. How is this happening? This has to be some crazy dream that I'm gonna wake up from any second._

-----------------------------------------

It was a few days after Ashlie's graduation. Matt couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous about anything. He hadn't spent intimate time with a woman besides Helen in almost 15 years, and was trying to make every last detail perfect for Ashlie. It was after 10, so they were just going to have drinks and talk- much to Matt's relief. He had set up the backyard patio to look somewhat like an outdoor café. As he figured out what kind of wine Ashlie would probably like, his cell phone rang and Ashlie's name appeared on the caller ID.

"Hey," he said, "You're not bailing on me, are you?"

"No way. I need the gate code to get into your palace of a subdivision."

"7162."

"Thanks. And it's right at the first stop sign, second street on the right, last house on the left…right?"

"Yeah. You're good."

"I'll see you in two seconds."

"Bye."

Matt took a deep breath and went inside.

He looked at himself in the mirror of the guest bathroom and said, "Here goes nothing."

A few moments later, Matt heard Ashlie's car pull up in the driveway. He went to the large window by the front door and opened the blinds just slightly so that he could see out. He observed as Ashlie fixed her hair and applied lip gloss as she turned her car off. She stepped out of the car and adjusted her outfit- a short denim miniskirt and a low-cut pink peasant blouse. The doorbell rang and he waited a few moments to answer the door. When he opened it, Ashlie's eyes lit up.

"This neighborhood is ridiculous!" she said, "We definitely didn't have houses like this in little Hudson, New Hampshire."

"Good to see you too."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even say hi. I'm just so in awe."

Ashlie stood on her tiptoes and gave Matt a big hug.

"You're too tall for me," she said.

"No, you're too short. Wear some platforms."

"I threw away all my platforms when the Spice Girls fizzled out- sorry to disappoint you."

"I'll live. Come on out back. It took me forever to set things up."

Ashlie followed Matt to the patio and she whistled.

"Wow. Does it always look like this out here?"

"Only on special occasions."

"So this is a special occasion?"

"You graduated….I think that's special enough. Have a seat."

Matt pulled out Ashlie's chair for her and she said, "You're such a gentleman."

He winked at her and said, "That's what you think now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm kidding. What do you prefer- Pinot Grigio or Chardonnay?"

"Pinot…I love Pinot. I think I have an addiction to wine."

"Have you ever been to Sonoma Valley?"

Ashlie laughed and said, "The farthest west I've ever been is…well, here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm not much of a traveler- thanks to school."

Matt handed her the glass and said, "Now that you're out of school and I'm going to have some free time, we might have to work on that traveling thing."

Ashlie took a sip of the wine and closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"I could never get tired of that taste."

Matt waited a few moments before speaking, and then moved his chair closer to Ashlie's.

"So," he said, "when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Does our afternoon at the St. Regis count?"

"Sort of."

"Then that was it. I don't go on dates often. I never get asked out."

"I can see why. You have a very intimidating presence."

"Me, intimidating? I find that highly comical."

"It's true. Men are apprehensive to approach an intelligent, beautiful woman for fear of rejection."

"If you hadn't have met me at school, would you have approached me if you had seen me at a bar…or in the grocery store…or anywhere else?"

"Probably. You're someone I would've made an exception and taken the risk for. Now if I wasn't a Congressman or the former mayor… or even a politician, would you have talked to me?"

"Yeah. Regardless of your career choice, you're still an incredibly handsome man."

"Well, let's forget about these scenarios we're creating. All that matters is we're here right now."

Ashlie looked down and saw that Matt's hand was resting on her thigh. He moved it as soon as she noticed it.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's OK," Ashlie said.

"Do you know how much it drove me crazy to have no contact with you for six months? I was so scared that you were seeing someone else."

"I thought you would be back with Helen. I just didn't want to set myself up, you know?"

Matt pulled Ashlie close to him and leaned in to kiss her. However, he stopped right before their lips met.

"Do you want another glass of wine?"

Ashlie smiled and replied, "Sure."

He kissed her forehead and got up.

Ashlie felt herself slowly becoming smitten with every aspect of Matt. When he came back and handed her the glass, he sat down and just stared at her.

"What?" Ashlie asked.

"You're very intriguing," he said.

He put down his glass and moved closer to her again.

"And also very sexy. So much so that I find it hard to stay away from you."

"Are you gonna tease me again and get up, or are you actually going to kiss me?"

"I'll kiss you if you let me."

"OK then."

Ashlie caressed the back of Matt's neck as he kissed her softly with a peck on her lips. Then he kissed her again, this time gently forcing her mouth to open for a deeper kiss. They were both letting out six months of pent up, romantic tension out through that solitary kiss. Before things started to go further, Matt stopped.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough," he said.

"Stop apologizing for everything you do. And you weren't rough…in fact, it was an amazing kiss."

"You're the first woman I've kissed besides Helen in-"

"Almost 15 years. I know. You have to stop thinking like that or else you'll be paranoid about everything."

"You're right," he said, taking a deep breath, "You know what? Let's go inside."

"But you worked so hard on making it so romantic out here."

"We can make it romantic inside."

"I like the way you think."

Matt stood up and extended his hand to Ashlie. They went inside and Ashlie noticed a wrapped gift on the coffee table in the living room.

"Who's that for?" Ashlie asked.

"You."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."  
Ashlie sat on the couch next to Matt and took her time opening the gift. When she finally did, she recognized it immediately.

"The watch," she said.

"Despite what you heard from certain former aides of mine, this gift was never meant for Helen or anyone else. I bought this as a genuine token of my appreciation for you."

Ashlie put it on and admired it.

"Thank you again," she said.

They looked into each other's eyes and Ashlie found it hard to think straight.

Is it natural for me to feel this way about someone who I'm not even officially dating? 

Matt ran his hand along Ashlie's cheek and asked, "Did you plan on leaving anytime soon tonight?"

"No. Do you want me to?"

"Of course not. I just bought _The Pianist_. Have you seen it?"

"No, but I've been dying to."

"Good. I'll make some popcorn and we can watch it."

"OK. Sounds great."

Matt got up and then leaned down to give Ashlie a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't go anywhere, gorgeous."

After Matt left the room, Ashlie said to herself, "Believe me, I'm not."

Almost three hours later, Ashlie wiped the remnants of tears from her eyes and said, "Wow. That was an incredible movie."

"Yeah. I complain about going through a divorce and there were people who had to live in situations like that. It really makes you think about taking things for granted."

Ashlie stood up and stretched her arms in the air.

"It's late," she said, "I should get going."

"You seem pretty exhausted. Are you sure you want to drive home? It's almost 4. You can just stay overnight."

She thought for a moment and then said, "I _am_ wiped out. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"OK, I'll stay. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Follow me."

They went upstairs and walked to the master bedroom. Matt went into his closet and handed Ashlie a Texans jersey.

"You can sleep in that if you want."

"I prefer to sleep naked."

Matt froze in his tracks and Ashlie laughed as she added, "I'm kidding!"

"You didn't see me complain, did you?"

Ashlie smirked as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Matt was sitting on the bed, watching TV in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Whatcha watching?" Ashlie asked.

"I'm just channel surfing."

She climbed on the bed and stretch out next to Matt. He turned off the TV and positioned his body so that he was closer to her. There was no space in between their faces and bodies.

"It feels like it hasn't even been six months," he whispered, "But can you imagine how close we would be now if things had been different?"

"Well, I guess we need to make up for lost time then."

Ashlie closed her eyes and smiled as Matt moved on top of her and started kissing her. She took off his shirt and ran her hand along his chest as the kiss grew more intense. Her body tensed up a little as his hands slid underneath the shirt she was wearing. When he brushed across her navel piercing, he let go of the kiss.

"You're pierced there?"

"Yeah. Wanna see it?"

"Why not?"

Ashlie unbuttoned the jersey and took it off, revealing a pink lace bra and matching boyshort panties. Matt couldn't believe the body she had been hiding underneath clothes.

"I have a tattoo also."

She turned around and showed Matt a tattoo on the right side of her lower back. It was three stars and beneath them, "the baby" written in calligraphy.

"What's the meaning behind that design?"

"Each of the stars represent my brothers and I'm the baby, it speaks for itself."

"Did it hurt?"

"It was more annoying than painful…but I'm glad I did it."

"You have an amazing body, Ash. You must be a gym rat."

"I try to go at least once a day, but I've been slacking lately."

She pulled back the covers and buried herself beneath them. Matt turned out the lamp by the bed and joined Ashlie underneath the sheets.

He said, "All of this isn't…overwhelming you, is it?"

"All of what?"

"Just this whole situation. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to make a fast move on you."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying? This is new ground for both of us. And it's going at just the right speed."

Matt wrapped his arms around Ashlie and kissed her.

"Hopefully," he said, "this will be one of many nights that we're going to spend together."

"I..I hope so too."

The lingering feelings of apprehension were beginning to disappear from Ashlie's mind as she held tighter to Matt and let sleep take over her.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Present Day_

The vibration of Ashlie's cell phone broke her from thinking about the past. She looked at the caller ID and grinned.

"It's Cat," she whispered to Matt, "I'll be right back."

A Secret Service agent immediately followed Ashlie as soon as she got up from the table.

She looked at him and said, "You really don't have to follow me. I don't think anyone's gonna kidnap me from an otherwise closed restaurant."

"I can give you some space and stand over there. We always have to keep watch on you."

"Fine. Space would be fantastic."

Ashlie sat at a table near the front of the restaurant and answered the phone.

"Hey!"

"Ash! I can't believe I finally got a hold of you! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Cat. But I'll see you next week, remember?"

"How could I forget? So how's DC?"

"It's DC. I'm at a dinner with Matt and Leo and the whole staff. What are you up to?"

"I'm grading tests. I actually think the kids are starting to pay attention to me."

"That's good. Well, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I have to get back to dinner. I'll call you when we get back to the townhouse later tonight. I have so much to tell you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"OK. I love ya, Ash."

"Love ya, too. Bye."

Ashlie hung up the phone and saw Leo standing not too far from her, finishing up a conversation on his phone. He spotted Ashlie and approached her.

"I bet you can't even imagine a world without a cell phone, huh?"

"Hey, I can live without a cell phone. What are you implying, Mr. McGarry?"

"Nothing. So are you used to all of this yet? The agents, the paparazzi, people being kicked out of Starbuck's just so you can buy a latte?"

"I'll never get used to it. And if Matt becomes President, I know it'll get more intense."

"I'm sure you'll handle it. You handle all of this pressure with such grace. I know women who are half your age who would crumble under the spotlight you're in. Matt's very lucky to have a wife who's as strong and dedicated as you are. Not to mention beautiful, too."

"Leo, stop. You're gonna make me cry."

"You remind me so much of my daughter. That's why I always enjoy seeing you on this trail…it's like almost having her here."

"I think I met her when at the DNC…red hair, I believe. Right?"

"Yeah, that's my Mallory."  
Ashlie had always admired Leo, even before she met Matt. Just like how she reminded him of his daughter, Leo reminded Ashlie of her dad. Their relationship on the campaign trail was unspoken yet strong bond.

"Well, I guess we should get back," Ashlie said.

"After you, First Lady Santos."

"I like the sound of that."

They went back to the table and Matt said, "Leo, were you trying to seduce my wife?"

Ashlie replied, "No, I was seducing him. Marrying a man 20 years older than me was just the start…I'm going for 30 years."

"Then can I have the ring back please? I can pawn it and get Astros season tickets."

Ashlie gave Matt a playful shove and kissed his cheek.

"Why can't you come to Houston this weekend?" she asked, "Can't you sneak away?"

"I would lose a lot of my approval points if I snuck away."

"Don't my approval points count?"

"Nah, not really."

"You've got quite the mouth tonight, Santos. I might have to kick your ass."

"In what context, sweetheart?"

As Matt gave Ashlie another kiss, she observed the setting around her. It was a dream come true for anyone who came from the everyday life that she did. Despite the encouragement that Leo had given her, the pressure of the campaign was slowly getting to her. She rarely got to see Matt or her family, and she often found herself not even remembering what city she was in, giving speeches to people who just saw her as a hot body and not a potential First Lady. At that moment, she felt like a little girl sitting at a table with adults who wanted to pay no attention to her. It took the sensation of Matt's hand on her leg to break her out of the thought process she was in.

"You OK?" he asked, "You're being too quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"We can leave if you want to."

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Present day**_

"Are you sure? We can't reschedule later tomorrow night? I see. Alright. Bye."

Josh hung up the phone and said, "University of Arizona is off for tomorrow."

"What happened?" asked Lou.

"Major scheduling mishap on their behalf…or at least that's what he said. So we have an extra day. I'm sure we can fit something in."

Matt spoke up and said, "Don't plan anything. I want to spend the day in Houston with Ashlie and the kids. It'll be the last time I'll get to go home for a while, anyway."

"But this would be the perfect opportunity-"

"I'm taking the day off, Josh."

Ashlie smiled and said, "You mean, I actually get to have you all to myself?"

"Yeah, but only for a day- we have to make it count."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly, a magazine was placed in front of Ashlie.

"Hey, that's me!" she said with excitement.

It was the latest issue of _W_ magazine, with Ashlie on the cover. Matt took it and examined it carefully.

He said, "You look great, babe. Have you ever considered modeling?"

Ashlie laughed and replied, "Yeah right. The modeling world ain't for me."

"You do look quite fabulous," Annabeth said with a grin, "Read the article."

Ashlie opened the magazine and flipped to the article. She read the opening paragraph to herself while Matt looked over her shoulder.

"_Shut up! Are these wind machines for me?"_

_The above statement was the first thing uttered out of Ashlie Santos' mouth when she walked into the photo shoot for the cover of this magazine. One would never guess that this woman- standing only at about 5'2, wearing ripped jeans and a vintage The Who shirt, and grinning like a little girl at a Hilary Duff concert- could be the next First Lady of the United States. Despite the quick burst of energy exhibited when she walked into the room (dwarfed by two Secret Service agents), it was obvious that Ashlie was exhausted from traveling the campaign trail with her husband, Democratic Presidential candidate Matthew Santos. However, all it took to give her a second wind was a sugar-free Red Bull and an unexpected call from Congressman Santos. Judging by the look on her face during the phone call, she's enamored with her husband._

Ashlie closed the magazine and said, "I hate reading about myself."

Annabeth nudged her and asked, "Care to come to the ladies' room with me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

They left the table and went to the restroom at the back of the restaurant. Annabeth handed a tube of lip gloss to Ashlie.

"Have you tried this?"

"No...what is it?"

"It's Jessica Simpson's Dessert line...try some!"

Ashlie put some on her lips and replied, "Wow. That tastes amazing. Where'd you get it?"

"At Sephora. When I went in there the other day, the girls who worked there gave me a bag full of free goodies because they said they recognized me from the news. They knew that I was with the campaign...weird, huh? But I do admit, I'm getting kind of spoiled by the perks we're getting."

"I know...it's strange, though. I still feel like I'm living in some kind of dream- and that I'll wake up in a reality of student loans, unemployment, and loneliness. That's why I savor every single moment of this."

"You can keep that lip gloss. Besides, I think that you- and Congressman Santos- would enjoy it more than I would."

"Are you sure?"

"Consider it an early birthday present."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. I appreciate any girly moments I can get lately. Leo doesn't exactly want to hear about my new Burberry purse or that I just got a new bottle of Provocative."

"Anytime. So where are you off to tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check the schedule again...I think it's Louisville. You're lucky- you're spending the week at home."

"Yeah, but I have appearances and speaking engagements and interviews all week long. My whole goal was to spend time with the kids and my best friend...but I doubt a lot of that will happen."

Annabeth moved closer to Ashlie and asked, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem a little...I don't know, strained. You know that you're not obligated to do all of that stuff."

"Yeah, but Josh is pestering me to do it...especially considering that it's Matt's hometown."

"Josh doesn't run your life- you do. If you need an honest break, just let him know."

"It's for Matt's good."

"But he probably would think the same thing I'm telling you."

Ashlie sighed and said, "Don't worry about me,. Believe me- if I need a break, I'll say so. I'm living every poli sci student's dream- working on a Presidential campaign...and it's a miracle of God that I just so happen to be married to the man who's running."

"I was an art history major...how I ended up here, or in the White House for that matter, I'll never know. It just goes to show that you're not in control of your destiny."

When Annabeth and Ashlie returned to the table, everyone was fawning over yet another magazine.

"Ash, have you seen your _People_ article?"

"No...should I be scared?"

Donna replied, "No, it's actually really good. Remember? It was that phone interview you did when we were in Evansville."

"I don't even remember that. What's the story about?"

"How popular you are among the 18-24 bracket."

"Good times."

Ashlie sat next to Matt and asked, "Miss me?"

"Nah."

She poked his side and said, "I'm voting for Vinick."

"Me too, kid. Why do I smell caramel all of the sudden?"

"It's my lip gloss- Annabeth gave it to me. Kiss me."

Matt quickly kissed Ashlie and then kissed her again.

"I'm definitely gonna have to thank Annabeth later."

About 45 minutes later, dinner wound down to a close. Everyone returned to the hotel and retired for the evening- however, Matt had a surprise for Ashlie. As they walked from the elevator to their room, he put his arm around her.

"I have a little surprise for you, Mrs. Santos."

"Uh oh. You know I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this one."

"Can you give me any hints?"

"Would there be any point when we're two seconds away from our room?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Ashlie stopped walking and ducked out underneath Matt's arm.

"But it won't be a surprise if I get to the room first!"

She attempted to run down the hallway, but Matt caught up with her quickly and almost tackled her.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. After all, who's the one with the key?"

"Damn. Why do you always have to be right?"

They got to the room and Matt placed Ashlie's hands over her eyes.

"Don't open them until I tell you, OK?"

"Whatever you say, darling."

Matt opened the door and led Ashlie in. After he closed the door behind them, he stood behind her and placed his hands on top of hers.

"OK. Now you can look."

Ashlie uncovered her eyes and gasped. The entire room was lit only with candles and filled with vibrant bouquets of pink roses and wildflowers- her favorites.

"Matt," she said, "How did you…how did you pull this off?"

"I made some calls while you were busy chatting away with Annabeth."

"This is amazing. It looks like it's out of a movie."

"Well, you're amazing- for being the most beautiful and supportive wife a husband could desire."

Ashlie wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pressed her face against his.

"I love you, Matthew Vicente," she whispered.

"I love you more, Ashlie Chantel."

Matt held Ashlie's face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I hate being away from you for so long."

"I'm used to it now."

"Don't say that."

"It's a part of your job. Don't feel bad."

Matt loosened his tie and said, "I just wish I had a crystal ball and knew how this was all going to turn out."

"Has Vinick responded to your debate offer yet? Because if he didn't, then it would-"

Matt interrupted Ashlie and said, "I don't want to discuss anything about politics or this campaign anymore tonight. This is going to be the last night we spend together until the Al Smith dinner. But maybe we should discuss the fact that you're a little overdressed for this occasion."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes, but we can fix that easily."

Matt pulled Ashlie into a powerful kiss that made her feel like she was going to melt. They kept the kiss going as they made their way into the bedroom. Ashlie broke the kiss when she saw how the room was set up.

"Rose petals on the bed…_and_ champagne?"

"The champagne is for after Round 5."

"Round 5? I have to be able to walk out of here in the morning, Santos."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Well then, let the games begin…"

------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ashlie emerged from the shower as Matt watched TV in bed.

"I thought you were going to join me," she said.

"I was, but look- Vinick is on this episode of _Hardball_."

"Hey, I thought you said that we weren't going to discuss politics tonight."

"You're right."

Matt turned off the TV and took a deep breath.

"I talked to Helen earlier today."

"You mean she actually attempting talking to you?"

"Ashlie…"

"What? I don't understand why she's so angry at you for running for President. I would think that someone who claimed to love you so much would support you."

"She's jealous, Ashlie. She wishes that I had made this decision while we were still married. I also think she assumes that you pushed me to run for President."

Ashlie snickered and replied, "I guess I'll never win with her, will I?"

"I know you've always made an honest effort to get along with Helen. It's just that…she's very particular with who she likes and who she doesn't."

"And it just so happens that she hates my guts."

"Can we talk about something more positive? We only have a few hours left together until we go our separate ways and we should make the most of our time."

"We could play Scrabble."

"Scrabble? Where did that come from?"

"I was just thinking about the first night we had sex. Remember we played Scrabble and you cheated?"

"I never cheat, Ashlie. You're just a sore loser."

"It's strange how time flies…it seems like it was just yesterday…."

-----------------------------------------------

_June 2003_

"Here you go."

Matt handed Ashlie a glass of wine and she scowled.

"I still can't believe you beat me at Scrabble. Juxtapositioned is not a word- it's supposed to be juxtaposed. You should know that!"

"It was in the Scrabble dictionary."

"But you wouldn't let me see it! I think you were lying to me...but I guess it's what I deserve for playing Scrabble with a politician."

"Hey, watch it. I hate that politician stigma. Besides, you know me by now."

"I don't know _everything_ about you- but I like it that way."

"Well, is there anything in specific you'd like to know?"

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head."

"That's because you've had so much wine."

"Only two glasses!"

"Lightweight."

"I am _not_ a lightweight. I bet I could drink any man under the table."

"Oh, I'm sure you could."

Ashlie finished off her glass and then said, "And what now? You illegally kicked my ass in Scrabble, you've tried to intoxicate me..."

"I bought a trampoline for the kids this afternoon. Come look at it."

Matt took Ashlie by the hand and led her to the backyard, where there was a huge trampoline set up.

"Can I jump on it?" she asked.

"Sure. Someone needs to break it in anyway."

Matt helped Ashlie onto the trampoline and she started jumping.

"Watch this!" she exclaimed..

She jumped a few more times for momentum and then did a back tuck.

"Where'd you learn that?" Matt asked.

"I was a gymnast for a long time!"

He watched in amusement as she jumped and squealed like a little girl.

"OK," Ashlie said as she came to a stop, "Two consecutive glasses of wine and jumping on a trampoline is the greatest idea. Will you help me down?

"Of course."

Matt assisted Ashlie off and then kissed her.

"I hope that didn't zap all of your energy," he said.

"I think I still have some saved up. Why so curious?"

"Hmm...no reason."

Ashlie wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and replied, "You slick, sly devil. You're just trying to get in my pants, aren't you?"

"You said it, not me."

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't tired."

"I'm not."

Ashlie and Matt went inside and upstairs to the master bedroom. She went to one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"I was bragging to Cat yesterday about the fact that I have my own drawer here. Some married couples don't even have that and we've only been dating for a month and a half. I feel so appreciated."

Matt laughed and replied, "I'm glad you feel that way."

He watched carefully as Ashlie took off her shirt and jeans. As she went to put on her pajama pants, Matt came over to her and stopped her.

She asked, "Do you have something against flannel pants?"

"No. It's just that I think you'll be more comfortable without them in bed."

"If you insist."

She joined him on the bed as he stripped down to boxers. They laid on their sides, facing each other. Matt ran his hand along her shoulder and hip, and then back again.

"You have goosebumps," he whispered, "Are you cold?"

"No, it's your touch. You have a very sensual and gentle touch- so they're good chills."

He moved closer to her and kissed her nose.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you have anything planned for July 4th weekend?"

"Not that I know of. Why? Were you thinking about having a barbecue or something? That would be fun."

"Well, actually, I was invited to President Bartlet's 4th of July party in Washington. I want to go, but it'd be pretty boring if I went alone. If you think you'll be busy that weekend, I'll understand."

"Matt, you're inviting _me_ to the President's 4th of July party!"

"Yes, I am."

"Did you even think you'd have to ask me?"

"So it's a yes?"

"A million times over!"

"Good. I think it'll be fun."

"Me too. But isn't it somewhat of a black-tie event? That means I'll have to find a decent dress. I'm so broke right now...I'll call my brother and see if maybe-"

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"Matt, you don't have to."

"No, but I want to."

Ashlie smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Of course."

Matt ran his hand along Ashlie's face and said, "The kids had a blast when you babysat them the other night. They really like you."

"They're the best kids I've ever babysat for- and I'm not just saying that because you're their dad. You're so lucky to have kids like them."

"You think you want to have kids one day?"

"Oh, of course. Two boys and a girl...but I know it never happens like that."

"It did with me. I always said that I wanted a boy and a girl."

"Did you ever think that you and Helen would get divorced?"

"Not really, but there's always been a deep-seated unhappiness. I thought that maybe having kids would end that between us, but it didn't. Her family never really took a liking to me, so that was a huge factor. I never even dated girls like Helen when I was younger. She was an exception that just kind of...happened."

"So she wasn't really your type?"

"No, but I guess at the beginning of our relationship, it was opposites attracting."

"What was your type?"

"Girls like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah. But enough about me...I've heard nothing about your past relationships."

"That's because I hate talking about them. I've had horrible...and I mean horrible luck in the past with men. That's why I'm always so apprehensive around you...I'm just scared that something's gonna go wrong. It's so rare for a girl like me to find someone like you...really rare."

"Oh, and you think it's everyday that I run into women like you? Women who could be on the cover of Maxim but could run for office and probably win and succeed at doing it?"

"You were in _People _magazine as the Sexiest Politician Alive. I'm sure you had plenty of women like that who were just dying to so much as be in your presence."

"Note the word politician- not rock star. No groupies included."

Ashlie kissed him and said, "I'll be your groupie."

"I want you to be more than my groupie, sweetheart."

"Well then, what do you want me to be?"

"Right now, at this moment, I just want you."

They looked at each other for a moment and before they knew it, their lips were locked in a fiery kiss. Matt moved his hand around to Ashlie's back and unhooked her bra. After he took it off and tossed it aside, he stared in amazement at her half-naked body.

"You're absolutely perfect," he whispered.

"Me, perfect? You haven't-"

He kissed her and replied, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Ashlie thought for a moment and then said, "You know what's cheesy?"

"What?"

"When two people on TV or in the movies are in bed half-naked- I guess like we are right now- and one partner says to the other, 'Make love to me.' Who says that in real life?"

"You're right. In real life, it just happens."

"Yep."

"Ashlie, where did that come from? That was quite the random comment."

"I don't know. It just popped into my head."

"You were about to say it, weren't you?"

"No way. If I wanted you to 'make love to me,' I'd do this."

Ashlie climbed on top of Matt and pressed her body against his in the most sensual way she could.

Then she ran her tongue across his earlobe and whispered, "Sometimes words aren't necessary."

"You found my weak spot."

"Your ears?"

"I think every man's ears are their weak spot. Now I really just might have to make passionate love to you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"What does this tell you?"

Matt slowly slid Ashlie's underwear from her body, kissing her upper chest while doing so. Then he inched his fingers up the inside of her thighs.

"You found my weak spot," he said, "So it's only fair that I find yours."

Within a few seconds, Matt felt Ashlie's nails along his back as she grasped onto him for support. After a bit of foreplay, Matt and Ashlie stopped what they were doing, completely out of breath.

"Did you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No. Please...please keep going."

"Are you on the pill or anything? Married men...or I should say soon-to-be divorced men don't exactly have condoms readily available."

"Yeah, I'm on the Depo shot."

"Good. Then let's thoroughly enjoy every millisecond of what's about to happen."

They turned off the lights in the room and took advantage of the situation to the fullest- for the next four hours.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Matt tried to wake Ashlie up.

"Hey you. Do you want some breakfast? I'll take you out somewhere...or I can cook here."

Ashlie mumbled something incoherently and then buried herself in the blankets.

Matt laughed and said, "I take that as a no. Well, I can run to Starbuck's if you want."

That statement got Ashlie's attention.

"Really?"

"Let me guess- iced venti nonfat caramel macchiato with lemon pound cake."

"You know me so well."

"I try. I'll be back."

"OK. Hurry."

Matt kissed Ashlie's shoulder and left. About 20 minutes later, a car pulled into the driveway- it was Helen. She saw that there was no car in the driveway.

"Matt must be out," she said to herself, "I'll just run upstairs to get the address book and leave."

She took it upon herself to unlock the front door and go upstairs.

"Babe, is that you?"

Helen was startled to her Ashlie's voice come from the bedroom. She rushed in there and saw Ashlie lying in bed, face down.

"This bed is so comfortable," Ashlie mumbled, "Can we just sleep in all day?"

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Ashlie scrambled to cover herself and sat up immediately.

"Oh my God," she said, "I thought you were Matt."

"Where is he?"

"He went out...he didn't tell me that you were coming over."

"This is still technically my house. Why should I tell anyone that I'm coming? Besides, I tried calling Matt last night to tell him and his phone was off. Obviously, you were busy."

Helen pointed to Ashlie's clothes and underwear, which were still scattered on the floor.

"I can't believe him," she angrily said, "Sleeping with a girl who's 22. Is this a regular thing for you? Sleeping with older, married politicians. I wouldn't put it past you."

"You have absolutely no right to pass judgment on me. You don't even know me."

"What is there to know about you? What kind of woman sleeps with a man who is still married, with two young kids?"

"If I'm not mistaken, your divorce is just about final."

"Matt is just going through the typical mid-life crisis. He'll realize where his priorities are and change his mind about the divorce. You're just a fling and that's all you'll ever be."

Ashlie picked up her cell phone and said, "I don't have to sit here and listen to you berate me. I'm calling Matt and-"

The front door slammed downstairs and within a few seconds, Matt appeared at the bedroom door.

"Helen, why are you here? You have no right to just barge in on Ashlie like this!"

"This is still my house. She's the intruder! You told me that you had just gone out a few times with her...but you're sleeping with her?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"Like hell it is. You're still my husband!"

"Can you please just tell me why you're here?"

Helen walked to the bedside bureau and snatched out an address book. Then she glared at Matt.

"And you can forget about split custody of the kids if you keep seeing her. I refuse for them to see you with some temporary bimbo. What kind of example does that set?"

Matt said, "Helen, enough. I'll walk you out."

Helen gave one last malicious look and then left the room with Matt. Ashlie waited until they were gone for sure, and then she got out of bed to put her clothes back on. When Matt came back to the bedroom, he was surprised to see Ashlie on the verge of tears.

"Can you please take me home?" she asked.

"Listen, I'm so sorry-"

"Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to have your ex...oh excuse me, your _wife_ walk in on me while I'm in bed completely naked? And not only that, but she called me a 'temporary bimbo' as well, and you didn't even say anything about it! And why did you tell her that we just went on a few dates? Are you that ashamed of me?"

"She twisted my words, Ashlie! I never said that."

"Then what did you tell her about me?"

"I told her we were dating, but she doesn't want to hear or believe it."

"This is a lot for me to deal with. And you shouldn't have to choose between me and your kids."

"I'm not going to have to. She's just saying that as a pointless threat."

"She sure as hell sounded like she meant it."

"She'll get over it...she's still hurting."

"I just want to go home."

"I thought we were going shopping for your party dress...and there's still Starbuck's downstairs."

"I'm not in the mood for either right now."

"You're upset. We need to get this out in the open and talk about it."

"I don't want to, Matt. Not today. I need to re-think some things."

"What do you mean?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. You're 22 years old and have only had two...well, after last night, three lovers in your life. Ever. You're petrified of relationships because they've been so painful in the past. You meet someone amazing- absolutely amazing- but they're 20 years older and a public figure with kids and a jealous ex-wife. Tell me you wouldn't be intimidated."

"I would, but if I really cared about that person and believed in the potential, I would tough it out."

Ashlie looked at the ground and avoided making eye contact with Matt.

"Look at me," he said.

When she reluctantly did, tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"I knew this was too good to be true," she said.

"Don't talk like that. I'm begging you, Ashlie- don't give up on me. I'm certainly not giving up on you."

She vainly wiped the remnants of tears from her face.

"God knows that I don't want to give up on you. It just seems that even though you're separated from Helen, you're willing to sacrifice your happiness for her sake."

"Don't assume anything until you know the facts for yourself. It's unfair for you to pass judgment when you don't know all the details."

"I don't want to know all the details. That's between you and your wife. I'm gonna call Cat and see if she'll come pick me up."

"Ashlie, don't. I'll take you home. But will you go to dinner with me tonight? We can discuss everything."

"I guess."

Ashlie left the room and waited for Matt downstairs. She gave into temptation and took a sip of the macchiato that was sitting on the counter.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it."

Ashlie turned around and saw Matt standing behind her.

"It would've gone to waste just sitting there."

He grabbed his keys and said, "Let's go."

During the whole car ride, Ashlie was silent. At one point, Matt reached over and held her hand in his.

"Are you positive you don't want to get your dress today?"

"I just need to go home and unwind. I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well, neither did I...but I look at it as a good thing."

She looked out the window and said nothing until they reached the apartment complex.

Matt stopped the car and said, "I was serious about taking you to dinner tonight."

"I know. I said I would go."

"OK. Is 7:30 good for you?"

"Sure."

They looked at each other for a moment and then Ashlie said solemnly, "See you at 7:30."

"Can I at least have a kiss?"

Ashlie leaned over and gave Matt a quick peck. Then she got out of the car and walked into the building, without waving goodbye to Matt like she always did. When she came into the apartment, she went straight into her room and closed the door. Not even ten seconds later, there was a knock at her door.

"Ash, it's me. Can I come in?"

Ashlie opened her door and Catalina stepped into her room.

"Another sexless evening with the Congressman? I would think that after a month, you two would have had sex at _least_ five times."

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about it."

"OK...sorry."

As Catalina left the room, Ashlie stopped her and said, "I...actually, I could use someone to talk to."

"Wow, you're not your smitten self. Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Never get involved with a man who's not completely divorced yet."

"Is his ex-wife giving you hell?"

"Matt went to go get coffee while I was sleeping and she showed up unannounced. I was naked in bed, too."

Catalina gasped and replied, "You were naked! So does that mean..."

Ashlie tried to quickly change the subject by getting up and going to her bureau.

"Have you seen these MAC eyeshadow sets that Steven sent me? The colors are so-"

"Ashlie, I'm your best friend! You're supposed to share everything with me! So did you two finally consummate your relationship?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"It's about time! How was it?"

"Well, everything kinda started around 3 in the morning, and when we went to sleep it was a little after 7."

"Damn, Ashlie! I'm surprised you were able to stand up this morning."

"Yeah, and everything was wonderful until Helen the Barbarian came in."

"Why did she show up?"

"Get comfortable- it's a long story..."

--------------------------------------------

"Pete, don't you want to go jump on the trampoline with Miranda?" 

"I've almost beat this level, Dad. I can't just leave now!"

Matt ruffled Peter's hair and said, "Just don't burn a hole in your brain, ok? New brains are pretty expensive nowadays."

He went outside and sat next to Helen, who was watching Miranda play in the backyard.

"I never thought we'd come to this, Matt. Me taking the kids to visit you and figuring out this whole custody thing."

"We'll get through it if we both reach common ground."

Helen stared at Matt until the point where he became curious as to why she was doing so.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you OK?"

"Last time I checked I was. Why?"

"This phase you're going through is concerning me."

"Phase? What phase?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Ashlie. What could you possibly want in a 22-year-old girl? Do you have any idea what people would think if they saw you in public together? People who didn't know you would probably think you two were father and daughter. She _could_ technically be your daughter."

"Ashlie is not a phase. I've been interested in Ashlie since last November. You haven't even given her a chance or gotten to know her. She's not just a pretty face, Helen. She graduated in the top of her class at U of Houston and has been published quite a bit in collegiate political science magazines."

"I tell you- seeing your husband with a girl like Ashlie does wonders for one's self esteem."

"Are you still going to call me your husband when the divorce is final? You shouldn't confuse the kids."

"Neither should you! They already told me that Ashlie's babysat them twice. Do they have any idea that she's more than just a babysitter you hired?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling them until Ashlie and I have built a stronger relationship."

"So you're really serious about dating Ashlie? This is going to absolutely ruin your career."

"If it does, then so be it. And by the way, you owe her an apology for this morning."

"Excuse me?"

"You called her a temporary bimbo, which was pretty damn low if you ask me. She didn't deserve to be called that and you know it."

Helen scoffed and stood up.

"Miranda! Time to go!"

"Can't I stay longer?"

"No, we have to go over to Grandma's!"

Miranda ran onto the patio and jumped onto Matt's lap.

"Daddy, I wanna stay here with you."

"You're spending the night tomorrow, remember? We'll have plenty of time to spend together then."

"Is Ashlie coming over? She's funny."

Before Matt could answer, Helen took Miranda inside the house and went to get Peter.

"Mom, I'm two seconds away from beating this level!"

"You can finish it when you come over tomorrow. Save it on the memory card."

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"I don't feel like arguing with you, Peter. Let's go."

Peter saved the game and then gave Matt a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Dad."

Matt walked them out and then watched as they drove away. It pained him that the divorce was causing the kids to have to split their time between parents, but he knew that it would be better for them in the long run.

------------------------------------------------

Ashlie fastened the watch that Matt gave her around her wrist. Then she looked at herself one final time in the mirror.

"Cat!" she called, "Can you come in here for a second?"

"What is it? Wow, you look great."

"That's what I was going to ask you. Do I look OK?"

"You look more than OK. That's a really good color on you- it brings out the green in your eyes like you wouldn't believe."

"Good. I hope-"

There was a knock at the door and Catalina said, "I'll get it."

Catalina walked to the door and opened it.

Matt said, "Hey Cat. How's it going?"

"Flowers? For me? How sweet."

"I'll remember that next time. Do you think Ashlie will like these?"

"Ashlie likes anything. Anything except moths."

"Moths. I'll keep that in mind."

"You know you can come in if you want."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Matt came in and Catalina closed the door behind him.

She said, "Ash is in her room...she should be out in a second."

"Was she OK today?"

"She seemed a little down."

"I'm sure she told you about what happened this morning."

"Yeah, she did. She mostly kept to herself today...went grocery shopping by herself and went down to the pool alone. Sometimes she goes into phases where she just needs alone time. Every girl does."

"Well hopefully, I can break her out of that mood. I'm taking her to Elvia's."

"No way! I love that place! I used to go dancing there all the time."

"Oh, so you know how to salsa?"

"Beneath this artificially blonde hair and blue contact lenses is a Cubana girl."

"You're Cuban?"

"Nací en Cuba, levantada en Miami, y fui a la Universidad de Boston. Vine aquí para la escuela de graduado el mismo tiempo que Ashlie hizo."

"Yo nunca habría sabido.'"

"La gente nunca hace. El pelo rubio y los ojos azules los tiran. Pero usted puede decir definitivamente que soy el cubano cuando me hago loco."

"Yo nunca podía verle hacerse loco en alguien o algo."

"Ah crea que mí, hago - preguntan a Ashlie."

Ashlie came out of her room and said, "Am I interrupting something?"

Matt said, "Hey! You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Catalina stood up and said, "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun tonight!"

After Catalina went in her room , Matt handed Ashlie the flowers.

"You didn't have to get me flowers," Ashlie said.

"It's the least I could do after the mess this morning."

She filled a vase with water and put the flowers in it.

"That's a really beautiful arrangement," she said.

"I figured you would like it more than the typical bouquet of roses."

Ashlie looked Matt up and down and then replied, "You look really hot tonight."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

He ran his hand along Ashlie's cheek and added, "It's good to see that beautiful smile again."

"I can't keep up the tough girl facade when I'm around you."

"So you wouldn't be able to keep it up if I gave you a good kiss?"

"Depends on how good the kiss was."

"I'll give it a decent try."

Matt wrapped his arms around Ashlie's petite frame and kissed her deeply. He backed her against one of the kitchen cabinets as the kiss intensified. They stopped when they heard Catalina's door open.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you...I'm running out to Target. Do you need anything, Ash?"

"Eggo waffles. The kind with the strawberry filling in the middle."

"OK. See ya later. Bye, Congressman."

"Adios."

When she closed the door, Matt laughed and said, "She _does_ realize that she can call me Matt, right?"

"That's Catalina for you. I see you unearthed her secret."

"What- that she's Cuban?"

"Yeah. I had no clue until we went out drinking one night. This drunk girl tried to fight her and she busted out in the Spanish dialogue. Sometimes her accent slips out. So where are we going?"

"Don't try to change the subject. It's a surprise. I'm just glad that you're wearing comfortable shoes."

"Are we going hiking? This dress is way too short for me to go hiking in."

"Did I mention that I find your sense of humor quite sexy?"

Ashlie got in the elevator with Matt and said, "I think everything about you is sexy."

He pulled her into an embrace and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about last night," he said.

"Me neither. I've never experienced anything that amazing."

"I haven't been intimate with any other woman besides Helen in 12 years, so last night was quite the amazing experience for me too."

"You said you never cheated on Helen, right?"

"Nope. Which is why I'm so thankful that I met you after we separated."

"So you never were tempted by another woman?"

"Every man gets tempted. Only certain men give in to those temptations."

They got into Matt's car and started driving.

"Tell me where we're going, Matt," Ashlie cooed.

"It's a surprise."

"Please?"

"No."

Ashlie unbuckled her seatbelt and started kissing and biting Matt's earlobe.

"You're gonna make me crash this car," he said.

"All you have to do is tell me where you're taking me. I hate surprises."

"Too bad."

Ashlie sat back in her seat as Matt cracked up laughing.

"You're a trip," he said, "But an incredibly beautiful trip."

Within 20 minutes, they arrived at Elvia's and Ashlie gasped.

"I've always wanted to go here! Ooh, and look- they're dancing on the patio!"

"We'll be joining them soon."

"I can't salsa, Matt."

"Believe me, if last night was any indication of what you can do with your hips, you can salsa."

Ashlie smiled brightly and said, "I'm excited."

"Me too. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------

After a substantial amount of Mexican food and quite a few margaritas, Matt stood up and held his hand out to Ashlie.

"Come on, gorgeous. Let's go see if my prediction about your dancing abilities was right."

"I'm too tipsy to dance."

"Ashlie, that's no excuse. Come on."

"Fine, fine."

Matt led her out to the dance floor and said, "Just follow my lead."

He spun her around and almost immediately, Ashlie was dancing with Matt like she was a natural.

"See?" Matt said, "You're a pro, baby!"

Ashlie squealed as Matt spun her around again and pulled her in for a kiss. They kept dancing for a few more songs, and then a slower one came on.

"This feels like senior prom," Ashlie said.

"They played Marc Anthony salsa ballads at your New Hampshire prom?"

"Of course not. But look at how we're dancing. All I'm missing is a corsage."

"I _did_ get you flowers earlier."

"True."

Matt waited a moment and then said, "I just want to show my appreciation for you as much as possible. I don't know what I would be doing if I had to go through this divorce alone. Peter and Miranda make me happy of course, but you have moments when you're alone...and that can really take a toll on you. I always know that you're just a phone call or a text message away. When you were upset with me this morning, it really concerned me because I guess I've grown somewhat of a dependency on you. I don't want you to think that I'm taking you for granted, Ashlie. I cherish every moment that I get to spend with you. It's strange how sometimes you meet someone and things happen so fast. My relationship with Helen was so gradual and I guess I never envisioned falling for anyone else so fast...especially with someone who was born when I was 20. Honestly, our age difference doesn't even feel like it exists. Other people might see it, but I don't care what other people think. You make me happy and that's all that matters."

Ashlie looked up at Matt and kissed him twice on the lips.

She said, "You know, even if things between us don't work out, we've got an incredible bond. You can always rely on me to be there for you."

"Yeah, but hopefully things between us will work out. I'm willing to really give this a shot if you are."

"You already know how I feel about you. I think you're obnoxious and sleazy."

"That's so nice of you."

"I was kidding. That's New Hampshire speak for 'I'm crazy about you.'"

Matt smiled and kissed Ashlie's forehead.

"You ready to call it a night?" he asked.

"I suppose. Can we do this again sometime?"

"Of course."

After the dance was over, they headed back to the apartment. Matt came upstairs with Ashlie.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, "I'm parched after all that dancing."

"I'm OK. I've actually gotta head home. I'm taking the kids to church with my family in the morning."

"I see. Well, I won't hold you up any longer."

"You could never do that. I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon. Maybe we can go get that dress for Bartlet's party."

"Sounds like a plan."

They looked at each other for a moment and then found themselves drawn into an arousing kiss. Their breathing became heavier as the kiss escalated, but then Ashlie stopped it.

She pressed her face against his and whispered, "If you keep kissing me like that, you're not gonna make it to church in the morning."

"I can't help it."

Ashlie kissed him one last time and then opened the door for him.

"Go home before I violate you," she said.

"Fine. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"OK. Drive safe."

"Yes, Mom."

They kissed one last time and then Ashlie closed the door.

"Cat? Are you here!" she called.

"In my bed!"

Ashlie hurried to Catalina's room and opened the door.

"How was Elvia's?" Cat asked.

Ashlie took off her shoes and got under the covers with Catalina.

"Cat, it was incredible. You don't understand- things like this don't happen to me."

"Things like what?"

"Being with Matt in general. There's got to be some underlying catch somewhere."

"Well, until you realize what that catch is, don't let Matt slip out of your grasp. He's the kind of guy that you dream about as a little girl. There are plenty of other women on this Earth that he could choose to be with- and he wants to be with you and only you."

Ashlie sighed and said, "I'm gonna need you to come dress shopping with us tomorrow. I'll need a woman's opinion."

"Ask Helen to go."

"Ha ha. She probably already has a bounty out on me anyway. So how was your night?"

"Not very interesting. I went to Target, intending only to spend $40 or $50, but I left with $110 worth of things I'll probably never use. I remembered your waffles though. I still can't believe you're going to a 4th of July party that the President is throwing. That's so crazy. Remember when we went to go see him speak that time? It was the same time-"

Catalina looked over at Ashlie and asked, "Ash? You're sleeping? Oh come on. I'm not that boring, am I?"

Ashlie was sound asleep, curled in a ball.

Catalina turned out the lights in the room and said, "Apparently so."

_ ----------------------------------------------------_

_Present day_

Matt and Ashlie's day of relaxation ended sooner than they wanted it to. In the early evening, the Secret Service motorcade pulled into the neighborhood.

"When are you coming back, Daddy?" Miranda asked.

"Not for a long time…but pretty soon, you'll get to take an airplane trip to come and see me."

"By myself?"

"No way, kiddo. With your brother and mom."

"What about Ashlie?"

"She's coming before you guys do, so she'll meet up with you."

After saying goodbye to the kids, Ashlie walked Matt out to the limousine.

"Well, this is it until New York, huh?" she asked.

"Yep. Two weeks."

"Ugh...don't remind me."

"It'll come faster than you think, sweetie. You're a trooper- we've been away from each other for longer."

"Actually, we haven't. 15 days takes the cake."

"Like I said, it'll come faster than you know."

He kissed her for a few moments and then said, "I'll call you when we land in Santa Fe."

"You better."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. President."

"Don't jinx me!"

"I'm not jinxing you- I'm predicting the future."

Matt kissed Ashlie one last time and then got inside of the limo. She watched reluctantly as the motorcade disappeared out of sight.

-----------------------

Later that night, Ashlie heard footsteps come down the stairs as she watched TV.

"Ashlie, I can't sleep."

Miranda climbed on the couch with Ashlie and rested her head against her shoulder.

"And why not?" Ashlie asked.

"Someone in school told me that Abraham Lincoln got shot and he died. I don't want Daddy to be President because that could happen to him."

"Sweetie, that won't happen to your dad. He's got plenty of people around him who won't let that happen. Don't listen to what those kids say in school. They're just jealous because their dads aren't as cool as yours is."

"Look! There he is!"

A campaign ad for Matt was on TV.

"I miss him," Miranda said quietly.

"I do too, baby. I do too."

Ashlie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Miranda, falling asleep thinking about how much she was looking forward to reuniting with Matt at the Al Smith Dinner.


End file.
